


The Dark One- Book 3

by MaddogOUATandReignForever



Series: The Dark One [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Dark Character, Dark Magic, F/M, Gore, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Novel, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Pregnancy, Pregnant Emma Swan, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-05-07 01:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddogOUATandReignForever/pseuds/MaddogOUATandReignForever
Summary: The long wait is over as Emma and Mallory will fight once more for what is theirs, but stand to lose more than just their lives. As Emma's pregnancy with Killian's child progresses and threats from all sides gather along the horizon, Emma will do whatever she can to protect her child... and kill whoever stands in her way. Stay tuned for the epic conclusion of this two-years-in-the-making series!





	1. Forever and Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did copy the summary from Chapter 16: Coming Soon of Book 2, only because (for me) it was so good and I didn't think I could write a better one without giving away spoilers!

As I crumple to me knees next to Killian, I can’t help it as I start crying and begging. 

“Mallory please!” I sob clutching my stomach. “This child needs its father!” Mallory just stands there, unmoving, contemplating the decision before her. I close my eyes and lay my head on Killian’s unmoving chest.”

“Please.” I whisper, but I know she can hear me. 

“No.”

“What?” I don’t think I heard her right. 

“No.” Mallory repeats. “Consider this punishment for all your dark deeds.” I lift my head and cradle Killian’s in my shaking hands. Taking a deep breath, I place one last kiss on his lips and look up at Mallory. 

“One day very soon Mallory, I am going to kill you… and it is going to take days and days until you are begging me to stop.”

“There it is Emma! That darkness that has taken over you. Your child does not deserve the same fate.” Mallory says pointing at me.

“I am the only person who gets to decide what is best for my child!” I say standing up.

“No, Emma. You’re not going to live long enough to make any decisions for your baby, because as soon as it’s born, I am going to kill you first. Your parents can raise their grandchild.” At that, my parents seem to cringe, but I ignore them as I step around Killian and leave my guards to move him. As soon as Mallory can blink, I appear, grab her throat, and push her against a nearby boulder. She clamps her arm on mine, even though she must know I can’t kill her. 

“Do not get it into your tiny brain that you can kill my that easily. You took my True Love from me, but I will NEVER let you take the product of our love away… ever.” I release my hold and back up. Mallory just laughs.

“Is that it? That’s all you’ve got? Pregnancy has made you soft.” I frown and scrunch my brows together.

“Not quite soft, no, the word I would use is determined.” In emphasis, I hold up the Flame of Prometheus that I found in her pocket while I was distracting her.

“NO!” Mallory lunges for me, but I disappear and reappear next to Killian’s body a few hundred yards away. As if right on cue, Maleficent (in her dragon form) flies up and drops both swords into one of my generals waiting hands. 

“Well, Emma, I suppose if you’re going to kill me… you better get on with it.” Mallory says with a slight tremor in her voice.

“Oh, I’m not going to kill you Mallory, I’m finally going to do something selfless… and also something you’re really not going to like.”

“Being what exactly?” In answer, I use a potion to change both swords back into their original forms and give the broken sword Excalibur to Ursula, but not before I give Mallory one simple command. 

“Watch.” I say and sheath my dagger. Using all my energy and focus I cover the spark with both my hands, wait a few seconds, and release the spark to create a flame midair. I grab my dagger with one hand and take the sword from Ursula’s waiting tentacle. Taking a deep breath, I put both blades directly into the flame and hold them until a bright white light flashes across the entire battlefield. When I look up, I smile. Excalibur is whole again. 

Instinctively, I grab it and run over to where my guards have situated Killian. A small tear rolls down my cheek as I lean in to kiss him forehead. “I know you wanted me to live and go on without you,” I whisper, “But that’s not enough for me.” With that, I hold the sword above him and the blade starts to glow. My parents and Mallory can only watch as darkness starts to wrap itself around the blade, slowly spiraling towards its sharp point. When I know enough darkness has gathered, everyone watches as Killian’s body slowly disappears in a cloud of gold dust. I barely register that it worked when Excalibur disappears as well. 

“What have you done!” Mallory shouts and my parents look between us, confused as always. 

“Created another Dark One, and multiplied the darkness so that it can never be destroyed.”

“I will find a way to kill the both of you!” Mallory walks forward a few steps, searching for Excalibur. 

“You won’t find what you’re looking for here, Mallory.” I say. “Excalibur is in a safe place.”

“Even you, Dark One, do not know where that is.” Mallory replies. “It seems both the sword and your pirate have gone missing. It would be a shame if I found both of them first… because then all of your threats won’t mean a damn thing.” 

“While I’m sure your intent is to scare me, the fact is our True Love is stronger than you, and you hate that with every fiber of your being. I am going to get to Killian first, and you will never lay a hand on him again.”

“We’ll see.” Mallory says and disappears. In unison, both armies start marching back to their castles, while I teleport to my bedchamber and patch up my wing.


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the race for Killian and Excalibur begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot this note for the first chapter: There will be no flashbacks in this book because we are pretty much all caught up! If there is something I missed in her backstory that you guys want to know about, send me a message to the inbox on this website and I will write it!

After putting a bandage on my wing, I barge through the doors to my throne room. I have to go now. “Get a company of your best men within the hour and make sure they all have horses. We need to get to Killian and Excalibur before Mallory does.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” My main general choruses back and immediately sets to work. Sure enough, an hour later, I ride out with a small army of three hundred men all on horseback. We use a location spell on one of Killian’s shirts so that if he moves after disappearing, I can still find him. While riding, my scouting general quizzes me about Mallory and if she would know where Killian had gone. 

“I don’t think so.” I reply. “She was born as the Light One at a different place, but have your spies comb through the area around us thoroughly. If she can’t track him, she might be following us. She knows that I’ll go and find Killian immediately.”

“And if she sends your parents to stop us?” he asks quietly.

“They watched and did nothing while I begged Mallory to save Killian. Unless they have valuable information and no weapons, kill them on site.” 

“Of course, Dark One.” He says and rides back to give our spies orders. We continue to ride for two days straight without any rest. My wing has healed almost completely, but there is an ugly scar that  
feathers won’t cover. Using my magic, both the soldiers and horses are kept wide awake. I was going to reach Killian first, and kill whoever stood in my way. 

Midday, we finally arrive. I haven’t been to this place since I became the Dark One over six hundred years ago. No one senses the border fast enough because the rider that I sent a few yards ahead hits an invisible shield and falls off his horse. He quickly gets up and off the path. I hold up my hand for the army to stop and climb down from my horse. “Only I can go from here. Make camp and if Mallory shows up, do everything in your power to slow her down. I’ll be back in half and hour or so.” I say and strap my sword on my belt. The path weaves through the jungle for about a mile before the dirt path is replaced by stone. Looking up, I can see that the path goes up to the top of a large hill. After several attempts at teleporting, I realize this place has rendered my powers useless. Wonderful. 

I have to stop and rest several times while hiking up the path, which doesn’t help my mood. I am almost to the top of the hill when I hear marching. I run to the opposite side of where my army is and catch site of them. About two hundred soldiers clothed in white and silver are making camp, with a figure in white leather going ahead and starting to walk up the path. Mallory. Calculating by the size of the army and the amount of supplies, it would take them about an hour to go around the barrier to reach my army. If that’s not luck, I don’t know what is. 

Before Mallory can look up to the top, I start walking again, but at more of a jogging pace. The baby, thank the gods, must sense my worry and doesn’t move or kick as I jog up the rest of the way. When I finally reach the top, I first notice the large circular stone alter in the ground. I slowly walk up to it and press my hand against the three symbols that open the vault. There is a clicking noise and as I stand up and back away, the circle of stone descends and think black liquid pours out from the sides. Slowly, the liquid lifts and forms a figure before falling off to reveal the second Dark One. My Killian. I hear Killian inhale just as I hear Mallory only a few hundred yards away. She is almost to the top. I run to Killian and grab his hand. He looks up, sees the panic in my eyes, and lets me lead the way as we run to the other side of the hill. There is no path on this side, but now I have an idea. 

“Do you trust me?” I ask Killian. He doesn’t hesitate or even blink.

“Always, Swan.” He replies and smiles. That’s all the conformation I need as I spread my wings, give them a test flap, and launch Killian and I into the air. Holding him tight, we manage to get down the hill and back to my army’s camp before landing, Well, if a landing is crashing into the ground and rolling for a few feet. When we finally do stop rolling, Killian manages to become my cushion as I land on top of him. My soldiers begin to run to us as I cradle Killian’s head in my hands and kiss him. After my guards help us up Killian speaks,

“See Swan, I told you I’m a survivor.” I smile and kiss him again as he slides his arms around me. Killian touches his forehead to mine and closes his eyes, as if he can’t believe that this is real. When he opens them, my favorite shade of blue looks down, where my leather shirt is dirty and it looks like I’ve done nothing but eat for weeks. Carefully, I reach down and unbutton my top and one of the soldiers pulls it off of me from behind, leaving me in a black tank top and showing off my every-growing stomach. 

“Emma…” Is all Killian says before bending down and gently putting his hand and hook on either side of my belly. I smile down at him and don’t even realize that I’m crying until the tears start falling. When Killian finally looks up at me again, it is the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen. He stands up and takes my face in his hands before crashing his lips into mine. While his kiss temporarily lifts my curse, this time I feel my pale skin and white hair vanish for the last time. Now that Killian knows that he and I have made a product of True Love, his love for me has no limits and never will. The same goes for me, and now we can break any immortal curse. 

“Why did you hide it?” he asks quietly and I know he’s not angry with me. 

“I didn’t want Mallory to know and be able to use it against us. I thought that by keeping our baby a secret it would protect us, but I still almost lost you, Killian.” Killian pulls me closer and I bury my head in his chest. He continues to hold me as the past few days come crashing back. I lost Killian, even if it was only for a short time, and I could have lost our baby. 

“You did lose me, Swan, only for a moment. But I’m hear now and I will never let either of you go again. We are both Dark Ones now, Emma, our combined power might be enough to stop Mallory and protect our child.” I nod and wave a general over. 

“Speaking of, we have to leave.”

“Majesty?”

“The Light One knows I have Killian by now and will move her army to intercept us. Get the army packed up as fast as possible and fall back to the castle. Mallory’s army is well-rested and we don’t have enough strength to take them on right now.”

“Of course. We will leave immediately, but you should go now just in case. If Mallory gets a hold on either of you, I have a very bad feeling. Take your horse and ride as fast as you can.” Killian and I nod as my horse is brought to me. Killian lifts me up first and climbs on the saddle behind me. We ride back as fast as we can, stopping only to eat and stretch our legs for a few minutes before continuing. 

Finally, we reach the castle, which seems quiet as Killian and I dismount the horse and let it roam around the front grounds. The heavy doors open as we enter, hand-in-hand. A bath and a real bed sound wonderful in my head, but my thoughts stop short when we walk through the main dining hall. All the villains are assembled around the table and seem to be waiting. They bow as Killian and I walk to the head of the table. As I turn to look and put my hand on the arm of the chair, Zelena is the first to notice my new state. 

“Are you seriously pregnant?” she asks from across the table. I sit down before replying. 

“Yes, I am. Thank you for noticing. It is because of this new situation that I was hoping to discuss final plans for Mallory. Everyone here has something to gain if she is defeated… and everything to lose if she wins. This is why we need to find Excalibur immediately, and use it to stop Mallory once and for all.” 

“You mean… kill her?” Ursula asks. 

“Yes. We all know that imprisonment is not an option.” I confirm and everyone nods their agreement. “This ends with either her death or mine.”

“So, Excalibur is finally whole… and you lost it.” Regina scoffs. 

“We didn’t lose it. It disappeared when I turned Killian into a Dark One.”

“Yes, one of your generals told us the other day that you had taken a small company to retrieve your new immortal pirate.”

“Its true. The army was attacked on the retreat back to the castle, but I hear that not many were killed. Killian and I got on a horse as soon as we got back to the army. The generals knew to expect an  
attack. With Killian’s and my combined power, Mallory feels threatened. She will do anything to get Excalibur back, but she will do it quietly. I have spies lurking at her castle listening to her conversations. If there is a lead, we will also know of it. Now, if anyone has an idea as to Excalibur’s location, now would be the time to speak up.” No one moves. Minutes pass by in complete silence before I wave my hand. “Then let’s eat and think on it tomorrow. If we can’t find it, Mallory won’t be able to either.” Servants come forward carrying large platters of meat and vegetables, individual bowls of soup, and jugs of wine. Everyone digs in, especially Killian, who eats as if it is his last meal. I chuckle. 

“You okay, Killian? No one is going to take that plate from you, you know.” I see the tip of Killian’s ears turn red. 

“Sorry, love. I guess another perk to being a Dark One is the heightened sense of taste.” He replies. 

“I did forget to mention that, didn’t I? I guess I’m just so used to it I didn’t realize how it might affect you. Forgive me?” I ask quietly, even though no one is paying attention to us. 

“Of course, Swan.” I smile and wait until we are both done with dinner before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the dining room. 

“Emma, what are you doing? Where are we going?” Killian asks, clearly confused. 

“I want to make it up to you. I know I’ve been busy with planning, but I want time with you. To plan the wedding… and to show you exactly how much I love you.”

“And how exactly are you going to make it up to me?” We walk inside my chambers and I teleport both of us to the bed. 

“I think you know exactly how.” I say with a seductive smile. 

“Love, wait! What about the baby?” Killian says as he stops me from unbuttoning his shirt. 

“I promise that the baby is fine and will be fine. I checked with my physician last week. This baby is completely protected inside an immortal body. I would never do anything reckless that might harm our child.” I finish and kiss him softly, sealing my promise. 

“I believe you, Swan. Well, I would call immediately getting on a horse and riding two days straight to get to me a bit reckless.”

“You love me for it.” I reply with confidence.

“You’re right. I do.” Killian says and crashes his lips into mine. And at that moment, it felt like the most beautiful moment in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just take a moment to appreciate Killian's over-protective father instincts? And the baby isn't even born yet!


	3. How Have I Not Managed To Kill You Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I was very busy and I'm not sure I'll be able to post everyday, but this will definitely be done by the end of June.
> 
> Anyway, this was a fun chapter to write!

The curtains are tossed open and footsteps seem to be running in and out of our large bedchamber. I open my eyes as Killian groans at the now brightly lit room and tightens his arm around my waist. I smile and turn to look over my shoulder. Stunning blue eyes meet mine and Killian leans in to kiss me. 

“Dark One? You are requested in the throne room. It’s urgent.” One of the servants explains and scurries out the door. 

“But love… we just got here last night. And I don’t think I’m quite finished with you yet.” Killian says softly. 

“I’m sorry, but we have to out and see what’s wrong.” I kiss him one more time and climb out of bed. Just before I stand up, Killian grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles… right over my engagement ring. 

I smile, stand up, and start to dress. 

“I didn’t sleep at all last night.” Killian muses from the bed. 

“One side effect of being the Dark One.” I reply simply.

“Yeah… still getting used to that title.” He hesitates. “Did you know that it would work? When you used the flame and tethered me to Excalibur?”

“It only works if you want it to. Your soul wasn’t gone yet and I gave you a choice. Somewhere in death, you chose to come back to me.” I smile. 

“So, when do we get to test my new abilities?” 

“When we finish with whatever awaits us in the throne room” After a moment, Killian deems my answer enough and starts to get dressed as well. After a few more minutes, we walk down hand in hand through the castle. When we reach the throne room, I hear Killian’s heart skip a beat when he sees not one, but two identical thrones placed next to each other at the top of the stairs. As we ascend the steps Killian whispers,

“Thank you, Emma.”

“Anything for you, my love.” As soon as we are seated, the doors at the far end of the room open and my parents enter, surrounded by my guards. “Oh, how lovely! Mallory’s two lapdogs have finally come to see me without their master.”

“Emma, please! We came to apologize.” My mother begs quietly. 

“I don’t need you to kneel and grovel. You’ve put us through enough. I have nothing to say to either of you.” I start to rise. 

“We have valuable information about Mallory.” My father says. I consider for a moment and sit back down. 

“You have my attention.”

“Mallory isn’t going to try and kill you while you’re pregnant- “I cut my mother off. 

“Of course, she won’t! The Light One doesn’t kill innocents.”

“While that may be true, Emma, she has something far worse in store. Mallory wants many things, but something she craves that you already possess is love. When you child is born, Mallory is going to   
take it from you. She is currently finding a place far away from here so she can raise the baby as her own. She wants to make sure that your child never knows who its true parents are.”

“I don’t care about Mallory’s wanting for love. Even if Mallory does manage to kill me and take my child, there is a very high chance that my powers could tether to it, making he or she the next Dark One. Not to mention, Killian can help me defeat Mallory now that he is a Dark One- “I stop when I see both of my parents shaking their heads as silent tears slide down their faces. “Unless… that’s not her plan is it? Tell me the rest. I need to hear it.” 

“Not only does Mallory want love in her life, she wants to train the child to be the next Light One. And when the time is right, Mallory will return… and you child will kill both of you with Excalibur and destroy the darkness forever.” There is a long moment of silence before I reply. 

“And what do you want for this information?”

“We have betrayed Mallory, and by now she has figured out our plan to warn you. We ask permission to stay here and help you fight her.” 

“Why the hell should I trust the two of you?”

“We were wrong, Emma. About Mallory and about everything. This war is not between good and evil anymore. For Mallory, this is personal. Despite being the Dark One, your our daughter- “ 

“Your right! I am your daughter! And you let Mallory torture and almost kill me multiple times!”

“We didn’t know about the attempts on your life. No one told us anything. We thought that stopping you meant freeing you from the dagger’s tether, not killing you. I know that we can never make up for what we have done to you and Killian, but will you give us the chance to help you get revenge?” My mother finishes quietly. 

“Fine. You can stay here, but you are forbidden from all council meetings and war planning until my spies confirm that your story checks out.”

“And how will they be able to do that?” My father asks. 

“It could be a number of things. Mallory could be searching for portals, packing her things, commissioning baby furniture. We’ll see. One of the servants will escort you to your new chambers. I suppose I can have the four of us eat in one of the private dining halls. Would that be acceptable?” 

“Only if our story checks out. I don’t want you to feel like we are your enemies, Emma.” Killian and I turn towards each other, surprised. 

“Very well,” I reply, “If your story is correct, a servant will show you to the private dining area. Otherwise, you will eat in your chambers.” My parents nod and follow a servant girl out the doors. 

“Well, that was fun! Can we go to the training room now?” Killian asks. 

“Yes, for some reason I feel the overwhelming need to kill something.” Killian and I exchange a smile. 

After hours in the training hall, Killian and I finally collapse at a nearby table and call for lunch. We eat in silence for a while before Killian speaks. “Love… we need to come up with a new plan now that we know about Mallory’s new goals.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about that earlier. What we need is to get Excalibur before Mallory does, but no one has any ideas of its location. My spies say even Mallory and the other realm leaders are stuck.”

“Do you know of anyone who could track it?” He asks. 

“No. The Blank Punisher might have known but- “

“But he’s probably already in the Underworld by now.” 

“Killian?”

“Yes?” 

“I think I know who can help us.” I wait a moment. 

“Well don’t keep me in suspense, love, who is it?” 

“Why… the Lord of the Underworld of course.” Killian looks at me, baffled. “Think about it, Hades has access to all of the realms. He’s definitely heard about Excalibur’s disappearance by now. I could summon him here and make a deal for his help.”

“But what do you think he will ask for?”

“It could be any number of things, but I’ll give him a few suggestions of my own.” I lean forward and grab Killian’s hand, drawing his attention fully to me. “This could work, Killian.”

“I hope it does… so that we can eventually get married?” 

“Of course!” I laugh and kiss him, knocking the table over in the process. “We’ll summon Hades tomorrow and then start planning the wedding.”

“I love you, Emma Swan.”

“I love you too, Killian Jones.” 

“Are you sure you want to do this, love? I know you want them to understand but if this is causing you stress… perhaps we should reschedule.” I consider his proposal for a moment before replying. 

“No, I made this mess close to 600 years ago. I need to be the one to extend the olive branch, or else I’ll regret it for the rest of my life. Despite everything, they just want answers, and Mallory used   
their confusion to poison their minds. This will be a good thing… hopefully.” I pat his arm. 

“I support you, Emma, always. But how are you going to explain everything?” 

“We have plenty of time. I’m going to tell them my story, our story: Falling Stones, Rumpelstiltskin, all of it… and maybe then they’ll understand.”

“Understand and…” Killian gestures for me to continue. 

“And what?”

“You forget, Swan, I know you better than anyone. Now, finish your sentence.”

“And… they might learn to love me for who I am. I might be a monster but- “Killian cuts me off. 

“You are not a monster Emma, don’t ever let that word enter your mind again. I believe the word your looking for is “mother.” Don’t let anyone tell you what you are. We may be Dark Ones, but we are also about to be parents. Let’s show them that side of us.” Killian smiles at me reassuringly and I nod. Before we enter the dining room where my parents are already waiting, I check my appearance one last time. The top of my floor-length black dress is made of lace, while the skirt has stretchy fabric to accommodate my ever-growing belly. 

“Emma?”

“Yes?”

“You look beautiful.”

“I look like a whale.” I pout. 

“The most beautiful whale ever, then.” With that, the doors open and Killian and I enter. The table in the center has been set up with four chairs, two of which my parents currently occupy. When they see us, they stand, probably wanting some sort of family embrace. Behind me, I feel Killian shake his head “no” to them and both quietly sit back down. Always the gentleman, Killian pulls out a chair for me and helps me maneuver into my seat. I wait for Killian to be seated before clapping my hands together. Food comes served on large trays and in steaming pots. I pile not one, but two plates high up with all kinds of food. It’s finally my mother who breaks the silence.

“Thank you for having us. We know we don’t deserve any of this, but it is our hope to make it up to you one day. Now, all we want to see is you and Killian happy, and your child born into a loving family.”

“Killian and I wanted to give you a second chance because Mallory tricked you. I know that you only wanted what was best for me, and in time, I will forgive you completely.”

“We are prepared to wait as long as possible.” My mother replies, and we all notice that my father is staring intently at the table. Or, more accurately, at my engagement ring. “So, um… when is the wedding?” My father takes a sip of wine. 

“Three days from now.” At that, he promptly spits out the wine all over the table. Its my mother that once again speaks. 

“Have you started planning? It’s a little close isn’t it?” 

“No, I haven’t started planning. But, since neither of us can sleep at night, it will be a good time to do so.”

“Emma! You need to sleep. It’s not good for the baby if you are up at all hours.” Killian chuckles and James fixes him with a hard stare. 

“Something funny, pirate?” my father gets out.

“It’s Killian and yes. Dark Ones don’t sleep and the baby is perfectly healthy.”

“Ever?” my mother asks and I nod in conformation. “Oh. Forgive me… I didn’t realize.” 

“It’s okay. I don’t expect you to know everything about my… permanent condition.” 

“And speaking of condition, what happened to your, well, appearance?” Finally, a question I was comfortable answering. 

“When Killian found out that I was carrying his child, the product of our True Love, he kissed my and my ‘curse’ was lifted. Because now, his love for me knows no bounds.” 

“So, this is your new look… forever?” my mother asks. 

“Is that a problem?” I retort.

“Quite the opposite. You look… well- “ 

“Normal?”

“Yes.” I nod my head in acknowledgement and quickly change the subject.

“So, I was hoping that the two of you would like to come to the wedding. It will be a small ceremony, but I want you there.” 

“We both do.” Killian chimes in. My father looks a little frustrated and I finally decide to confront him. 

“Dad? What are you so upset?” I can tell he is happy that I called him “dad”, but it is short lived as he goes back to staring at Killian. 

“I never gave you my blessing to marry my daughter, pirate.” Killian looks down but is still smiling. 

“Well since you haven’t been her father for a few hundred years, I didn’t think I’d need it.”

“I will always be her father!” James shots, standing up with his fists on the table.

“And I will always be her True Love! You know first-hand that True Love is the strongest magic of all. This wedding is not for Emma and I to bind ourselves together as one. No, this wedding is to show everyone that we are already bonded for life, and nothing can break the connection we have. Emma and the two of you have been around for over six hundred years, but you forget Prince Charming, that I have been around just as long. I was raised to believe that you should be married before starting a family, but I strayed as far from that path as I could when my brother was killed. Now, I want to do right by Emma and our child. We need to be completely unified before facing Mallory. So, I ask you as Emma’s father, will you be willing to give us your blessing to marry or not?” My parents both look appalled until my father reaches across the table and shakes Killian’s hand.

“You have earned it, and my respect.” My father turns to me. “I know I’ve never been there for you since we found each other again… but if I may, I would like to walk you down the aisle.” I give him a small smile and nod my head.

“I would like that.” With that, both my parents and I stand up. Slowly, I walk around the table and carefully hug both my parents. 

“Now, can we finish eating?” Killian asks and my parents chuckle.


	4. Until Tomorrow

The next morning passes in a blur of activity as the throne room and I are prepared. The room is darkened even more so by extinguishing the torches and the two thrones are polished to perfection. A blood red velvet carpet is placed from our thrones down to the bottom of the staircase, and then rolled to the large doors at the end of the room. Preparations continue as I rush upstairs to get ready. 

The dress looks like shards of black glass that travel up my body. It is floor length, with a small train and long sleeves that end off in a diamond shape on the back of my hand, attached by a loop of string on my middle finger. My hair is put up in its usually braided style and a black glass crown is placed on top. When I walk out, Killian is waiting for me. He is in his usual black leather pirate attire, minus his long leather jacket. 

“You look like a queen, my love.” He says in awe. I smile and hold out both my hands face up. A cloud of black smoke appears and then fades to reveal a black crown similar to mine. Killian watches as I place the crown on his head. After a moment, he holds out his arm and escorts me down to the throne room. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Emma?” 

“Hades is the only person who can help us. He’s on our side and as long as we have something to trade, he will make good on his word.” 

“Alright. Are your sure you don’t want me to be there? The thought of your alone with him- “I stop walking and turn towards him. 

“Nothing is going to happen to me. I can send him back if need be, and he can’t kill me. He isn’t able to get ahold of Excalibur. He can’t even kill anyone while he is here. The only to do that would to go through a portal out of the Underworld. Everything is going to be okay, Killian, trust me.” 

“I trust you, Emma, always. It’s him that I don’t trust.” 

“I know.” We continue walking and stop at the throne room doors. “The villains are being held in the dining room while I meet with Hades. My parents are staying in their chambers. Lunch will be served in half an hour. Hopefully, I will join you shortly. Keep everyone happy in my absence.” I finish and we kiss one more time before the doors open. I survey the room, empty of servants and guards, as I walk across the long velvet carpet and ascend the small staircase. Carefully perching on the edge of one of the thrones, I use my magic to move ingredients around the table placed at the far end of the carpet. Finally, a blue flame is conjured up and grows until it is human sized. When he steps out of the flame, the first thing I notice is that he is in a suit complemented with a blood red bowtie. 

“Ah, hello Dark One. I’m afraid we have never been properly introduced. Hades.” He gestures to himself and gives a small bow. “Lord of the Underworld.”

“Emma.” I incline my head, Hades smiles as his eyes slowly travel up and down my body, resting only to take in my stomach. 

“Oh my. Well, I guess congratulations are in order. I’m sure you are very thankful you pulled that little stunt with Mallory by making Killian as Dark One instead of killing her. Well played. Not that I wouldn’t have loved to have him down in my domain, but he’ll have much more use up here in the land of the living.” 

“Yes. I love Killian and I wanted this child to have its father. After all we’ve been through, it can’t be so wrong to want a happy ever after for the three of us?” 

“It huh? You don’t know the gender?” Hades looks puzzled. 

“There is no way to tell in this land.” 

“I see. Now, why have you summoned me?” I open my mouth to respond but he cuts me off. “Oh please, don’t bother. I know exactly what you want, or more specifically, what you seek. Excalibur. I heard that it was re-forged and is now whole, and now with three lives tethered to it, the real fun can begin.”

“So, will you help me?” I ask. 

“Yes, but… I need something in return.” 

“Well, then this is your lucky day… because I think I may have found something you want.” Hades climbs up the steps and perches on the arm of my throne.

“Go on.” 

“Something worth more than a date with Zelena or someone’s first born child.” Hades tries to speak. “Oh please, I know you don’t truly care about her… and so does she.” 

“What is it then?” I lean over and whisper in his ear. When I finish, he pulls back and looks at me, appalled. “And how, exactly, do you plan on acquiring that?” 

“Let’s just say that nothing is impossible for me.” Hades leans in so our faces are only inches apart. 

“Deal.” I smile, grab the contract from Killian’s throne, and hand it to Hades to read over. Smiling, he holds out a hand and a black quill appears, already dipped in ink. He signs the paper, hands it to   
me, and silence fills the room as I sign the contract and hand it back to Hades for safekeeping. 

“It’s too dangerous to keep it here. I don’t want anyone to find out about what our bargain entails.”

“Of course,” he replies.” I need to do a bit of research, but the answer will be on your desk in a few days. A pleasure doing business with you, milady.” Hades says and disappears in his blue fire. I   
shrug and head to the dining room. As soon as he can spot me, Killian is at my side.

“How did it go?” He inquires.

“Well, I think. He won’t have an answer for a few days, which is a perfect time for us to have the wedding. Mallory will be too focused on being furious at my happiness that she won’t suspect anything.” He leans in close and whispers in my ear. 

“Just think, in not even a day, you’ll be my wife.” Killian smiles and I wrap my arms around his neck. 

“Mrs. Jones. I like it.” 

“So do I.” And we seal that promise with a kiss. We break apart quickly and go in opposite directions, him to a group of villains who are having a rum-drinking contest, and me to my parents. They are sitting alone in the corner at a table, their dinner plates stacked high with food. I walk over and sit in a chair across the table and almost on cue, a servant brings me water and a pile of food. 

“Thank you.” I say, taking a sip of water and looking at the servant, a teenage girl with long brown hair and green eyes, looking frightened in her servants’ uniform. 

“Your welcome, Your Majesty. May I say congratulations on both your marriage and the child you carry.”

“Soon to be marriage, but thank you.” The girl bows and leaves. I turn to my parents and notice they’re grinning. “Don’t even start. I am trying to be a semi-better person for my child’s sake, but I am still a Dark One.” 

“We know, and we are so proud of you. Even small acts of kindness will set a wonderful example for your child. So… any other plans tonight?” My mother inquires. I groan. 

“I have to set up and make final arrangements for my wedding. Killian, believe it or not, planned the majority of it while we were sailing a few months ago. So, when we got back a few days ago, he showed me all of his ideas and they were wonderful. He wants us to have a new beginning, and this wedding will symbolize the start of that.” 

“May I, at least, come see the final preparations?” My mother asks. I give a short nod and I see her shoulders relax a bit. 

“After dinner. I’m starving.” And the three of us dig in.

As I finally make my way back to my chambers, I realize that I did have some fun watching my mother “ooh” and “ahh” at all of the wedding details. When we got to the basement of my palace, servants were just delivering the flowers and chefs were putting together as much as they could so they didn’t have to cook everything tomorrow. The wedding was set to take place in my new gardens placed strategically in the back of the castle so that no one could see them, and so that Mallory couldn’t interfere. Spells were carefully placed the day before so that no one can break in or break out. If Mallory did have a spy here, which was very likely, I wanted them to stay for the entire wedding to see that there was nothing to hide. 

Everything that involved Excalibur and its location were moved from my chambers, the throne room, and the war council room to the third floor. I placed a protection spell and an invisible spell so that just in case a spy did manage to get into the large room, there would be nothing to find. My parents, for the time being, were voted by the villains to be kept in the dark about our plans… just in case. But after moving those few things around, it seemed that wedding planning was all that I did these days. With Killian, it was easier because he had done all of the original sketches, but there was every detail to consider. We all knew that everything in the wedding would be put in a full report and brought back to Mallory. When my mother saw all of the décor and tables, she decided that her and I were going to go through “every last little detail, because my daughter’s wedding will be the most perfect of them all.” Lovely. 

The afternoon was spent sampling every single dish that would be served at the reception. Even though the wedding would be small in attendance, everyone would be hearing about every single agonizing detail in order to get a clearer picture of my “newly reformed personality,” or whatever else they like to call it. So that meant food, decorations, and the colors had to be on point. My mother wanted me to have more of a tradition wedding with white chairs and a white alter surrounded by flowers. That didn’t go over so well with me.

“I don’t want to do white like everyone else… and I sure as hell am not having anything Mallory related in my décor.” My mother pleaded and pleaded, but finally gave in and we settled on having carved dark oak benches instead of chairs. While my mother and I bickered for most of the afternoon on anything from food choices to what color the aisle carpet was going to be, we did finally find one part of the wedding that we both loved: the colors. Black is my color, along with reds and purples, but ever since Killian came back into my life, I have been wearing a larger variety of colors. While discussing the main parts of the wedding with Killian, he presented and I agreed that the main color would be teal, which was close to the color of his eyes and his personal favorite dress for me. Regal purple and light emerald green details would tie everything together so that our personalities would be showcased. 

I have the servants set up the benches and tables that afternoon so that we can note and move their placements if need be, and after arguing for so long about the color of the freaking aisle carpet, I give up. “You know what? I’m going to walk on the grass! The wedding is tomorrow and we don’t have time for these stupid last-minute changes.” 

“Emma, this is your wedding! And this is also the only event you father and I have gotten to share with you in 600 years. I just want your day to be perfect so that for once, you and Killian can enjoy yourselves! I know your tired, pregnant, and ready for this whole ordeal to be over and done with, but in your long-life span, this is a one-time event. Especially now that Killian is also immortal.” I nod. 

“Now, I think I have seen everything for today and I’m sure tomorrow when it is all put together, it will be perfect. So, go and spend a few hours with your fiancé without interference from anyone. Not having a honeymoon is not going to help either of your moods, but you can still spend some time together before you marry, bring your child into the world, and face Mallory. Go!” She waves me away and continues ordering servants with benches and flowers around. 

I trudge my way up to my chambers, where a servant tells me Killian is already waiting. As I throw the doors open, I catch sight of him sitting on a cozy chair with his feet propped up and a book in his hand. He only looks up when I use my wings to close the doors. 

“Well, there’s my beautiful Swan!” I smile, walk over to the chair, and straddle his hips. 

“What are you reading?” I ask and try to get a peek at the cover. Killian playfully extends his arm away from us and I try to grab it. After a minute or so, I use my wing to bring his arm back and grab the book from his hand. Looking closer, I realize it’s an ancient book, or more specifically, The Dark One book. “Ah, doing some research I see.” Killian smiles. Carefully, he takes the book from me and throws it over his shoulder. He then slides an arm around me and pulls me close. 

“Well now, darling, I would like to do some research on you.”

“Oh, really? Well then, I am your humble subject.” Killian smirks and grabs my wings, wrapping them around himself and making a cocoon of sorts. 

“I don’t think we’ve christened this chair before.” 

“An easy fix no doubt.” I reply, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and smashing his lips into mine. After christening the chair, both vanities, and a few of the rugs, we finally fall beside each other on the bed. Looking over at the clock, I notice that it is 11:59 p.m. Killian must have noticed too, because one second, he is lying beside me and the next he teleports to the foot of the bed and starts to hastily dress. “And just where do you think you’re going?” I inquire just as he grabs his jacket and starts for the door. 

“You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, and believe me, this family does not need any more bad luck. I’m going to stay downstairs in one of the guest rooms, and no, I’m not telling you which one. I trust you not to look for me until you are walking down that aisle.” He walks over and gives me one last kiss. “Until tomorrow, my beautiful Emma.” He whispers and kisses my knuckles. 

“Until tomorrow, my handsome pirate.” I whisper back and he runs to the door, quickly shutting it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is indeed the next chapter, but tomorrow I won't be able to post because its my birthday! I will try to post it the day after on the 20th so stay tuned!


	5. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know I haven't posted but college started and I have been drowning in homework! I will not have a posting schedule because I realize that I never follow it, so chapters will be posted whenever I can get to them. But hey, this is a cute chapter!

I spent the rest of the night reading in my favorite chair. The baby was extremely active and could not sleep to save its life. Thank the gods that I was immortal and didn’t sleep, because in between reading sessions I had to eat two more full meals and walk back and forth across my bedroom. At some point, I started reading and walking at the same time, trying to get the baby to sleep. 

My maids are up early in order to get me ready. We decide to start with the dress, which I fought my mother on for many hours about the color and style until we finally reached a compromise. 

“Emma, you’re considered a princess in many kingdoms and realms. Your dress needs to represent that fact!” 

“No, it doesn’t and it won’t! I understand that you want the typical puffy dress, but that’s not me. I want a gown that represents me… that is made for me and me only.” Conversation then turned to the color of the dress, which is when I proposed a compromise. Thankfully, my mother accepted. 

“Twirl for us. We want to make sure nothing is amiss.” One of my maids practically squeals and I, for once, obey. The dress that we settled on is a mermaid-style dress with a V-neck and a sweep train. Instead of the traditional white or even cream color that my mother wanted, we agree on a subtle blush pink with black lace covering the entire thing. The long sleeves are strictly made out of the black lace, as is the veil. “How do you want to attach your veil? There are many combs and pins to choose from.” I sit down in front of my vanity and look at the assortment of hair pieces, only to realize that none of them truly match. 

Signing, I put simple diamond studs in my ears and slip on comfortable black heels. My maids then put my hair in a simple bun with feathered pieces framing my face. I am still pondering what to do about the veil when the door opens and my parents come in. My father is wearing a nice black tux and tie, while my mother is wearing a lilac-colored gown with silver embroidery work on the bodice. In her hand is a black velvet box, which she holds out to me. 

“We thought that you might like this… as a wedding gift.” I carefully open the box, revealing a rose gold comb decorated with emeralds and a sapphire in the center. I hand it over to one of the maids and she slides both the comb and the veil into place. When all three of us look in the mirror at my reflection, I can see tears well up in both their eyes. 

“All right you two, don’t make me start crying. The pregnancy hormones are enough to deal with on their own. Mom, go save your seats at the front row. The wedding is starting soon. Go!” My maids nod and shoo her out of the room. My dad is lead over to a nearby couch while we work on perfecting my hair and doing my makeup. Per Killian’s request, my makeup is natural-looking and only polishes my features. After everything is said and done, I am ushered up to stand on a small circular stage while my maids walk around me, checking to make sure that nothing is out of place. Finally, my maids leave to find their seats since all servants and soldiers were also invited and I grab my bouquet of cascading blush-colored orchids with a large black bow tied around to keep it together.  
“You ready?” my father asks. I give a short nod and take a deep breath.

“Yes.” He holds out his arm and I take it without hesitation, adjusting my bouquet as we stand in front of the back doors to the garden. I see everyone stand up, blocking any view of Killian, just as the doors open. I have no bridesmaids or ring bearer, but it’s okay. I don’t need a traditional wedding. Carefully, my father and I descend the small staircase and walk down the aisle at what seems like a grueling pace to me. I try to look at everyone in the crowd, silently thanking them for coming until my father whispers,

“Emma, look.” I whip my head to the alter, expecting to see Mallory or something going wrong. But all I see is Killian. He also decided to mix up tradition and wear an all-black tuxedo with a bowtie. I bite my lip to keep from laughing when I see that his mouth is hanging open and he can’t seem to close it. Finally, we reach the alter and my father turns around to hug me and give me a small kiss on the cheek. Then, he takes my hand and places it in Killian’s, who helps me up the few steps to the alter. I did manage to find someone to marry us who is on our side, thank the gods. He asks Killian and I to join hands and everyone sits. 

“We are gathered here today to bear witness to the marriage of Killian Jones and Emma Swan. At this time, would you please recite your vows.” Killian clears his throat and looks directly into my eyes as he speaks. 

“Emma, when we met, there was only one thing that mattered to me… getting my revenge. But you did something that no one else ever could, you showed me that a heart full of love was the most precious treasure of all… and one that I don’t intend to lose. When I first saw you in that tavern, I never thought that you would end up loving me for who I am. Being separated from you for so many years taught me that I can never live without you again. You are the light in my dark world, and my one True Love.” He plucks my simple rose gold band out of the box. “They say that a captain’s heart belongs to his ship, but with this ring, it belongs to you.” And with that, he slides the ring onto my finger. 

“Killian, ever since I was sent to Falling Stones, I never thought I would find True Love. And when we met, I never thought I would see you again after that night, but you came back for me. Despite everything that we have faced, I know that we will always find each other, but more importantly, we will always fight for each other. Our story is not some typical fairytale, but a story of what it means to sacrifice yourself to save someone else. We may die fighting this battle, or we may live forever with our child. But Killian, I need you to know that no matter what happens, I will follow you. Where you go, I go. Having you back since our separation has also taught me that I could never live without you, not again. I want us to fight together, as husband and wife. For our child and for ourselves so that our love can continue to grow for years to come. I want this to be a happy beginning, for all of us. And with this ring, everything that I am now belongs to you, forever. I love you.” As I finish, I slide a black onyx ring with the initials KE engraved on each side. 

“I love you too.” He whispers back. The minister sees this as a cue to continue. 

“Do you, Killian Jones, take this woman to be your wife, and promise to love her for all eternity?”

“I do.” 

“And do you, Emma Swan, take this man to be your husband, and promise to love him for all eternity?”

“I do.” 

“Then it is with great pleasure that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Killian rolls his eyes as he wraps his arms around my waist. 

“About bloody time.” He mumbles before smashing his lips into mine, earning a cheer and applause from the crowd. As we pull away, he takes my hand and helps me down the steps before breaking out into a run as everyone stands and continues cheering and clapping. We run (as much as I can run in my heels) to the castle doors and head inside for the reception. 

My throne room serves as the reception hall. The day before, I had any and all furniture removed to make room for the decorated tables and chairs. The servants also attached massive sheets of teal fabric around the room to match the tablecloths. The centerpiece for each table is a bouquet of blush-colored orchids that match my dress and tie the whole room together. Killian leads me over to the head table and I set down my bouquet, which will serve as the centerpiece for our table. When all of the guests are finally seated, servants start pouring in from the kitchens with platters and pots of food. Killian immediately digs into his food, while I merely pick at mine and look around at all of the guests. While Killian has no family and my parents are my only surviving family, one hundred and fifty guests still showed up. All of the villains were invited and of course, accepted the invitation without hesitation. And since even then there would only be about thirty people, I invited any servants, soldiers, guards, and generals that were off duty for the night. 

“Emma?” I hear Killian whisper, breaking my train of thought. 

“Yes?” I lean towards him.

“Aren’t you going to eat something? Being pregnant is tiring and you need energy.” 

“How about you carry the baby next time? Then I can pester you on your eating habits.” I tease and Killian chuckles.

“Next time?” he inquires, raising a brow. 

“I could be convinced to have another one if all goes according to plan.” Killian looks at me and then pointily stares at my plate. “The baby wants only cake this evening, I’m afraid. I guess you should tell your kid to want more nutritious foods.

“So, when it annoys you, the baby is MY kid.” 

“Yes, that’s how it works!” I giggle, cup Killian’s face in my hands, and kiss him. When we pull away, he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles before going back to his food. After dinner is cleared away, I manage to eat five pieces a cake in a span of ten minutes, and then sit waiting for half an hour. The first dance is then announced as Killian stands up and extends his arm to me. After carefully helping me out of my chair, we walk out to the dance floor and face each other. On cue, the orchestra starts playing as Killian and I start dancing. 

“Oh! It appears my Swan is leading.” Killian whispers as he bends on one knee to let me walk in a circle around him, still holding my hand.

“Someone has to, since neither of us know what the hell we’re doing.” I reply. 

“Well, my beautiful wife, I must say: it appears that you are a natural.” 

“I did go to a few balls when I was younger, but no one wanted to dance with me.” Killian gives me a puzzled look as he picks up and spins me, so I continue. “At Falling Stones, there would be a summer ball at the end of each school year. I went to every single one until I left, but I never got to dance. My friends all had dates, including Mallory, but they were only for that night. So even when I went to bed after the dance, I would think to myself that even if it was only for one night, I would have liked to have my own Prince Charming. Someone that would treat me like I was the only one that mattered and would dance with me the entire time. But I was an outcast there. A girl of darkness that no one understood or wanted to understand. Everyone avoided me like the plague, and while I liked to be feared for a while, I would still go back to resenting who I was... because while being feared makes you powerful, it is also very lonely.” A small tear runs down my cheek and Killian wipes it away with his thumb, cradling my face. 

“My love, if we make it out of this and defeat Mallory, I will throw you a ball every day and invite everyone to watch the two of us dance all night long. Because in case I haven’t made myself perfectly clear, I love you more than anything in all the realms and I will do anything for you and our child.” 

“I know.” I smile and give him a quick kiss. “About the every-night-ball-thing… maybe every few weeks instead of every night?” 

“As you wish, love. May I ask why?”

“Because I’m sure that this child is going to want a few more siblings.” Killian chuckles at that.

“I think you’re right about that.” And with that the dance ends and Killian kisses my knuckles and then my lips before heading back to our table. I stand and wait for my father to get to the dance floor. When he is close enough, I take his hand and lead him to the middle as the orchestra starts up again.

“I think I’ll lead this one.” My father says as he puts his hand on my back. 

“If you insist.” I smile and allow him to lead me around the floor. 

“So, do you have any names picked out yet? For the baby?”

“Um… not really. Up until now Killian and I have been planning defenses and holding war council meetings. I would like to be safe and secure before we think about what to name our child that Mallory wants to use to destroy its own parents.”

“Good point. Is there anything your mother and I can do?” I know that we are being kept in the dark about some of your plans, but if we can help in any way please tell us and we’ll do it.”

“There is something you can both do. It can wait until tomorrow, but I want you to mark any weak or under guarded areas of Mallory’s castle. We have blueprints of the entire thing with all the rooms, but I want to know if we can weaken them in any way before Mallory gets any stronger. I also want you to mark the rooms that Mallory visits the most often so I can get an idea of her schedule.” 

“Of course. Your mother and I will collaborate and have it done by the afternoon meeting tomorrow.” He replies. 

“Thank you.”

“We will do anything to earn your forgiveness, Emma.” 

“I know, and you have already earned my forgiveness. You were just pawns in the game that Mallory orchestrated from the beginning. And now you see that she is also a villain.” The music stops and my father bows while I curtsy. James then suddenly hugs me and kisses my forehead. 

“Congratulations, Emma. You and Killian deserve each other.” 

“Thank you, dad. I love you.” 

“I love you too, my Emma.” After the first few traditional dances, the party is in full swing as the guests make their way onto the dance floor. Killian and I dance for a few more songs before he pulls me close and whispers in my ear.

“Let’s go upstairs, love.” I nod and we sneak away.

“Wait, the gifts!” I exclaim and start to turn back. Killian catches my arm and steers me back in the direction of our chambers. Killian quickly explains that all of the gifts were sent to a spare room at  
his request. 

“Let’s open them in the morning. Surely they can wait until then?” At my nod me adds, “And that will give me all night to ravish my wife properly.” I giggle and let him carry my bridal style into our refurbished bedroom, locking the door with my magic behind us. 

I finally manage to convince Killian the next morning that we need to open the gifts. I grab some stationary and as we open the gifts, I make a list for thank you notes (something my mother suggested that we do.) Many of the presents are for the baby, since Killian and I announced that there would be no baby shower due to Mallory’s ever looming presence. Silent tears run down my face when I open my parents’ large gift to find a baby crib with stunning castles and pirate ships carved into it. 

Finally, we finish opening all of the gifts. I hand the list to my maids to put in my office as Killian stands and offers me his hook. 

“I want to show you something. Get dressed, love, and meet me out in the hall.” I quickly put on a royal blue gown made of stretchy lace with a high to low style skirt. When I emerge from our chambers, Killian is already leaning against the wall in an all-black ensemble of jeans, a shirt, and a leather jacket. 

“Alright, what is it that you wanted to show me?” Killian comes over and takes my hands in his hook and hand. Then, we disappear in a cloud of red smoke. 

At first, the light blinds me and I hear the sound of waves crashing on the shore. As I let my eyes adjust, I see that we are indeed on a beach in what looks like a secret cove. I slip off my shoes and walk towards the turquoise water. Cliffs flank both sides of the beach, with caves along the bottom and a few large boulders spread out across the beach. I turn to see Killian and find that he is smiling and gesturing up. Marble stairs wind up a small grass hill and lead to the largest castle I’ve ever seen. It’s at least three times the size of mine and is made out of black marble with a massive mother of pearl gate. Large windows cover most of the first few floors and towers rise up from the main palace. 

“Oh Killian! It’s beautiful!

“Anything for my princess.”

“Do you… build this?”

“Not me personally, but I did draw out the blueprints. I thought that maybe when the battle is done we can move here and start our happy beginning. Your parents can come too. I planned for two floors of guestrooms instead of one like at your castle. And…” I cock my head.

“And?”

“I made us a master bedroom with multiple nurseries connecting to it.” I walk over and hug him.

“Thank you. This is the best gift you could have ever given me. I don’t know how to ever thank you or repay you for this.”

“You already have, Emma. Your carrying my child, and for that I will spend the rest of my life trying to repay you for this gift.”

“I love you, Killian Jones, forever.”

“I love you, Emma Swan, forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a similar dress to Emma's wedding dress, without the sleeves and veil.   
> https://www.sofiehouse.co/fashion-mermaid-strapless-blush-pink-satin-black-tulle-lace-corset-prom-dress.html


	6. The Sword in the Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, it's been a while. I have no excuse other than I re-outlined the rest of this fanfic and then didn't actually write the story. *Smacks self* Sorry about that, but now I am quarantined at home like the rest of you and have nothing better to do than do schoolwork and this! Not that I'm complaining, this has been pretty great. I'm planning to completely finish this story by the end of May before I go one vacation (because I never work on this story on vacation :) The outline has been finalized and I am writing as fast and as much as possible! Stay tuned for chapter 7 (I'm hoping to be done with by next week or sooner!) I'm learning not to put final due dates on things so I apologize for the wait! Anyway, enjoy!

“So, how was the honeymoon? Oh, come on! Details from the Dark Ones! No?” Hades pouts as he appears. 

“There was no honeymoon, Hades. The wedding was yesterday.” I reply.

“And why was I not invited to this ravishing ceremony?” 

“Because I needed you in your own realm, hunting down the answer I need. Now, do you have the location of Excalibur or not?” Hades continues to pace around the room, picking up and examining everything in sight as he speaks. 

“Where is Killian by the way? I was hoping to meet him and catch up on life… now that it has sadly been prolonged. I almost got that damn husband of yours in my clutches but somehow at the last moment he always slips through my fingers, back to the wonderful land of the living. That last time when Mallory got involved was incredible. I, personally, was on the edge of my seat until I realized your plan. You Dark Ones are so clever!” Just as Hades finishes, Killian walks in the throne room and ascends the small staircase to sit on his throne beside me. “Ah, Killian! Emma and I were just discussing you! How’s married life?”

“It’s fine, but it would be better if we weren’t facing certain doom without Excalibur in our possession. Did you find out where it is or are you just wasting our time with pointless chatter?”

“Of course, I found out where it is! You immortals are so impatient!” I gesture for him to continue. “Well, there’s good news and bad news. The good news: you can get to Excalibur in a short amount of time. The bad news: you will have to travel by boat. The place you must go has magical spells that prevent anyone from teleporting there.”

“Okay, but what is the exact location?” 

“Where Merlin first forged it of course! On top of a tall hill in Camelot, where a small village used to be. There are ruins of a temple there, where the first fire was made and where the Promethean flame was born.” I nod.

“Does Mallory know about this?” Hades shakes his head.

“I assume not, but who knows who she gets her information from.”

“Not you, I trust?” I trace a fingernail along the arm of my throne.

“Why would I help her when you send more souls to me than anyone? If I wasn’t invested in you, I would’ve given you the wrong location. I know you’ve used that little super power lie-detector on me.” I smile.

“I know you’re telling the truth. Now, we really must be going. I want the Jolly Roger sailing by this afternoon.” Killian kisses my cheek and holds his arm out to me, which I gladly take. 

“There is, however, one last thing.” I sigh and turn to face him.

“Yes?”

“My payment. How is it you plan to attain it?” 

“I always keep my promises. I am the Dark One after all. You’ll get what’s owed to you in due time. Have a little patience.” Hades nods slowly and disappears in his flare of blue fire. 

“Do I ever get to know what you’re giving him?” Killian asks as we walk out of the throne room. 

“Not until I have it, no. But I promise it’s worth the wait.” 

A few days later…

“Land!” I look up and see it in the distance. Finally. The floor behind me creaks as Killian comes up to me. 

“Are you ready?” I turn to him.

“I’ve been conserving my magic for days, so I think I’m fully charged up. Just in case Mallory shows up. But, I’m ready to get our sword back.”

“I keep forgetting it’s our sword. Immortality doesn’t seem too bad so far.” He leans in and whispers in my ear. “I love you.”

“I love you, more than anything.” I lean in to kiss him and just before our lips touch… there’s a loud knock at the door. 

“We’ve docked!” My father shouts. Killian chuckles. 

“I guess he’s tired of hearing how we show our love for the past few days.”

“Well, it is a small ship. I guess he’ll have to deal with it on the way home too.” I give Killian a quick kiss and open the door before someone else can interrupt us. We unload quickly, taking a small company on horseback. Killian and I ride at the front of the column. 

“Killian?” He looks over at me.

“Yes?” I give him a tiny smile. 

“I need you to find Excalibur. I could normally track it but the baby…” I trail off. Killian reigns up right beside me and puts his hand on my small but prominent bump. 

“Is everything okay?” Killian asks, worried. I nod.

“Yes, it’s just… I don’t think my immortal body likes being pregnant. And I think I could be… I don’t know… transferring some of my magic to the baby. At least that’s what it feels like.” 

“All right, love, how do I do this?” 

“Just listen. Excalibur will call to you. One of its owners. You’ll hear a deep humming sound. Follow it. Your powers should be able to track it as well.”

“When we get home you’ll have to show me these new powers.” Killian says and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

“It will certainly make things much more interesting in the bedroom.” I say just as Killian turns his head.

“I hear it.” He doesn’t hesitate and spurs his horse on into a run. We all follow him, riding as fast as we can. Through the forest and up a small, narrow path going up a steep hill. When we reach the top, it’s about noon and   
what remains of the village is bathed in sunlight. Killian helps me down from my horse and we walk among the charred ruins of what used to be a beautiful village. 

“This is where Merlin used to live?”

“Yes. And this is where the first Dark One was created. Nimue. The woman that he loved.” Killian and I thread our fingers together and walk towards the remains of a temple. When we reach the step to get up to it, Killian waves his hand and Excalibur appears, concealed from view.

“A protection spell?”

“Excalibur apparently must want only its owners to possess it. How did you know to do that?”

“I didn’t. I don’t know how it happened.” I squeeze his hand in reassurance. It’s then that I hear a branch snap. When I turn my head, I see white shapes surrounding us.

“Hello Emma.” My blood turns cold. Killian and I turn to face Mallory.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” I say in a measured voice. 

“Yes, well, while you did do a good job of masking your journey, my spies are better than you think. Now, I think I’ll take what I came for.” I let go of Killian’s hand and take a step.

“That sword belongs to us.”

“That sword belongs to all of us, but since I have to kill you Emma, I’m afraid I’m going to have to keep it for myself.” She looks down to my obvious state. “I suppose I never did congratulate you on the baby. You might get a   
few minutes with it before I take it and kill you.” I chuckle.

“You’ve tried to kill me so many times that it’s kind of pathetic. You should know better than anyone: if you want something done right, you need to do it yourself.”

“Which is why I’ve come prepared to fight you.” Mallory conjures up a ball of white light in each hand. 

“Fine, let’s do this the hard way.” I say, calling on my dark magic. I heard my parents and the rest of my soldiers draw their swords to welcome Mallory’s troops as she and I circle each other. Without warning, Mallory launches her magic at me. I throw mine back just in time to shield me, but I can feel how drained I am already. Mallory’s magic slowly pushes my shield back more and more while sweat rolls down my forehead. Finally, after a few seconds, I manage to push her magic back a few inches or so I think until she shatters my shield. She throws another blast at me before I can blink but I end up landing on the ground a few feet away. The spot where I was standing a moment ago now scorched earth. Killian looms above me.

“Are you alright love?” he asks.

“Yes” I breathe and we hurry to stand, but Mallory has already grabbed Excalibur. She smiles at us and calls off her soldiers.

“I would recommend spending as much time together as possible… as a little family.” With that, she disappears. My parents rush over.

“Emma?! What happened?” I shake my head.

“I don’t know. My powers are weak. This pregnancy is draining me more than I thought. A few days to a week isn’t enough to charge.” I shake my head. “Let’s go back to the ship and go home. There’s nothing more here for us.” Killian wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

“Alright, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Emma's magic isn't doing so great with the baby, but it's because she's giving magic to her child unintentionally. Just wait, her magic will get better eventually, especially towards the end. And yes, Killian's magic is coming soon!


	7. Plans and Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised!

“Do you think we can defeat her?” I ask on our last night on the Jolly Roger. My head is on Killian’s chest and he is tracing patterns with his finger on my bare back. 

“Well, unlike Mallory, you have things to fight for. You have your parents now, and the baby…” 

“And you.” I look up and smile at him. 

“Aye, and me. For all eternity, Mrs. Jones.” We’re quiet for a moment. 

“Killian?”

“Yes?”

“I want a fresh start. If we win this war and kill Mallory… I want to move into the castle you built for me, permanently, and destroy this one. I want us to raise our children there.” Killian presses a soft kiss on my forehead.

“I love that plan…” Killian trails of. When I’m about to ask what’s wrong, he breaks our embrace and walks over to my desk, looking for something. “Emma! I think I’ve found the answer!” He says triumphantly, holding up a blueprint. I walk to the desk as Killian grabs a quill and ink and lays the paper flat. “Instead of going to Mallory’s door or trying to get in through the servants’ quarters, why not go under the castle? You once told me that your castles were built on the ruins of old ones. You got rid of the ruins, but Mallory didn’t, because most were underground.” He looks up at me, eyes sparkling. I trace the blueprint with my fingers.

“We’ll have to speak with my parents. They know the castle better than anyone. They must have seen something by now.”

“Do you think they’ll help us, love?”

“Why wouldn’t they?” I ask quietly. 

“Mallory said she knew about our plan because of her spies, but all plans were made inside the castle and no one was allowed to leave.” I nod in understanding.

“So, we have a traitor in our midst.”

“Do you think your parents would?” Killian asks, rubbing soothing circles in my back. 

“No, they don’t have any motivation. They want me alive and I’ve interrogated them about Mallory and them being her lapdogs, and they truly are sorry. They wouldn’t betray me.”

“That super power of yours does come in handy from time to time, doesn’t it?” I smile.

“Yes, and when we get home, you’re going to get a crash course in magic.” Killian wraps his arms around me and whispers against the shell of my ear,

“And if I pass these lessons, might I be able to have a night with the most powerful Dark One in history?”

“I don’t know. She has this very handsome pirate by her side and doesn’t seem interested in letting him go. Did I mention that she’s married to him?” He kisses along my jaw. 

“Sounds like one lucky man.”

“He is.” 

“Ready for one more go, love, before we reach shore?” I teleport us to the bed.

“Always.” I say and pull him down with me. 

The next morning after returning to the castle, I hear footsteps coming up behind me. I’m in the garden, reading out loud to my pregnant belly, hoping that will settle the baby down. That is until it kicks me in the ribs, hard. I put a hand against my rib where it kicked me and start rubbing soothing circles.

“Emma? Are you alright?” My mother asks, coming closer.

“I’m fine.” I ground out. “But this baby either hates this book or is just trying to annoy me. I love this child, but if it doesn’t stop moving and kicking at all hours we’re going to have a talk when they are finally here.” My mother smiles and holds out her hand. 

“I have gift for you, mostly so you can stop calling the baby ‘it’ and start coming up with names.” There, cradled in her hand, sits a family heirloom. It’s an old artifact, beaten up with age, but I know it will still work. I hold my hand out, and at my tearful nod, my mother dangles the metal over my open palm. If the medallion swings north to south, it’s a boy. And if it swings east to west, it’s a girl. My breath catches in my throat when I see what way the medallion is strongly swinging. 

“I take it that’s what you wanted?” My mother giggles. 

“It honestly didn’t matter.” I smile, rubbing my hands over my stomach. 

“When will you tell Killian?” 

“Tonight, when we are alone after the meeting.”

“Then I’ll tell your father tomorrow morning before breakfast, so we can officially congratulate both of you.” I nod my head and take her arm, leading her through the gardens. We spend the morning pointing out different plants to each other. I tell her about my interests, ideas for the nursery, and plans to move into the new castle Killian built far away from here. After a little while I notice that since the being with my mother in the garden, the baby has finally stopped kicking me.

“As Killian said, Mallory’s castle was built on ruins. There is one way to get in that won’t allow Mallory to detect anything is amiss. Here.” My father says, pointing to a hallway that leads to a large pantry. “This hall can only be accessed from Mallory’s dining room. That back wall of the pantry is the only part of the underground castle made of stone. And, Mallory is only in her dining room a few times per day. Your spy can get the exact times she’s there over a two-day period along with how many servants go down to that pantry and at what times. Once we figure that out, we can dig a tunnel directly to that wall and sneak in without detection. 

“I can’t magically dig a tunnel right now. My hormones are way too out of control.” I say quickly. 

“That’s why I said ‘we.’ And while the tunnel is being dug, you need to create a diversion. Something long and drawn out so the builders have plenty of time.” My father says.

“I think I have just the thing.” I say, giving my husband a wicked smile. “I think it’s time to start the war… officially.” 

“Do you and I get to destroy things?” Killian asks, grinning.

“Oh yes. Lots of things.” 

While the tunnel is starting in my basement, a place where no one is allowed to go and is locked by blood magic, I ready the castle. I set the blacksmiths to making and re-forging as many swords as possible. The castle itself is locked down, but not before the back gates let it wagons of food for my army. By the end of the day, you can still hear hammers banging from deep down in the catacombs of the castle. Sons of the guards are in training arenas learning how to fight with swords while the daughters learn throwing knives and bow and arrow. As I am watching the preparations from my private balcony, a pair of strong arms wrap protectively around me.

“And how are you and the baby today, my love. Is it still kicking you?” Killian asks. 

“No. The baby didn’t after I was overcome by joy.” I turn and smile at him.

“Overcome by joy?” Killian lifts an eyebrow. “Well do tell, love. What has happened to make you overcome with joy?” I lean in and whisper in his ear.

“My mother has this family heirloom, which she used while she was pregnant with me. We’re going to have a son.” I pull back as Killian’s eyes widen.

“A son? Are you sure?” I nod.

“Yes!” Killian picks me up and spins me around.

“We’re having a son!” I giggle as he says it. 

“Yes, we are. Is that what you wanted, husband?” 

“It didn’t matter to me. You?”

“It also didn’t matter to me. I think I’d like to have one of each.”

“I would love to have another baby with you, Emma.”

“I know, but one at a time.”

“I guess that means we have to come up with a name?” He says quietly.

“I’ve already got one.”

“Already? Let’s hear it, love.”

“I was thinking we could name our son Liam.” Killian freezes for a few seconds. “Or not, I just thought we could honor your brother, but if it makes you uncomfortable…” Killian stops me. He has tears in his eyes as he lowers himself down to my stomach.

“Liam… it’s perfect.” I smile and run my hands through his dark hair as he starts talking to Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you wanted a girl, but I had already written this into the story's outline since last year and refuse to change it. Hopefully, there will be more children in Killian and Emma's future, but you'll just have to keep reading to see. :)


	8. This Is War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Two weeks without posting! I'm so sorry! *mentally slaps self*

The woods are silent as my father and I slip through the trees, crossbows in our arms. Over the past few days, it seemed that while my parents had acclimated to life in a locked down fortress, it wasn’t quite home for them. For this very reason, I decided to try to bond with them and also get some fresh air away from the castle. My parents, both hunters, also wanted to spend time with Killian… my mother especially. He’d been the perfect gentlemen, escorting her around the grounds. Lord only knows what they talk about. I’d suggested that my father and I go hunting that morning, while my mother and husband follow close behind having a conversation. My immortal ears pick up their conversation while my father tracks our current prey. 

“So… any plans for the nursery yet?” my mother asks.

“Actually, we’re moving to a different castle, so those plans have to be on hold for a while.”

“A new castle? Wow.”

“It was my wedding gift to my wife. She wants us to move there after all this.” He means: If we’re all still alive. 

“I see. Is it similar to the one you have now?”

“Far from it, actually. We both want to have a fresh start, and Emma is getting sick of the evil persona and matching palace she put in place. Not to mention, living next door to the Light One is… not an ideal place to raise a baby. Thank you, by the way, for the heirloom. It meant a lot to both of us.”

“It was my pleasure. We’ve missed out on a lot, James and I. We didn’t know about what was happening at Falling Stones, or even that she had fallen in love. We made mistakes, but I’m glad Emma is starting to forgive us.”

“Believe me, she already has. A thousand times over.” Killian reassures her. “And not just because of Liam, but because she understands where you were coming from. As soon as people start saying you’re a monster, you tend to start to listen to them instead of your loved ones. I know how easy it is to get sucked into the darkness, but your daughter is the center of my storm, and while we certainly met until strange circumstances, I’m proud to call her mine.” 

“Liam? Is that the name you picked?” 

“Emma did, yes. For my brother. He was my hero and I feel honored to name my son after him.”

“That’s wonderful, Killian. I honestly never thought I would be a grandmother.”

“The title doesn’t suit you, Your Majesty. You don’t look a day over thirty.” My mother laughs.

“And you are going to be a father. The fearsome Captain Hook is going to be a dad. And I’m pretty sure your older than all of us.”

“Curses and Neverland might have given me experience, but as you can see: I’ve retained my youthful glow. Ask you daughter sometime, she knows that this over 600-year-old pirate is still as good in bed as he was at thirty.”

“Don’t repeat that to my husband. He might run you through with his sword.”

“While I’m not worried because I am not immortal, I still won’t repeat it. I think Prince Charming is finally starting to warm up to me and I would hate to mess up our new friendship.”

“Being Prince Charming’s son-in-law isn’t a dream come true?” 

“No. But being married to the most beautiful princess and most powerful Dark One in all the realms is. Not to mention she’s carrying my child.”

“Do you want more children? Down the line?” 

“Aye. Emma does too, she thinks she wants one of each.” 

“What about you?”

“I think that she’ll crack and we’ll have a castle full of little pirates one day.”

“Princes and princesses too.”

“Not when I’m through with them. Emma has an aversion to pink, fluffy dresses. I have a feeling that will be passed down as well.”

“She’s been wearing a lot more color. Especially blue.”

“What can I say? She loves my eyes. And she’s trying to be more… normal, I suppose. We both are. Being a Dark One isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Everyone expects you to be this evil monster who always wears black or red, but Emma wants to be something more than just a Dark One. She wants us both to be real parents. Although we both still like our leather.”

“We know, Killian. Every day I can see you both trying to be better. You’re both going to be great parents. Liam doesn’t even know yet how lucky he is.” My mother replies sincerely. 

“Emma!” My father whispers to me and points. Without thinking, I point the crossbow and fire, hitting the elk perfectly through the eyes while my father gets it through the neck. I hear footsteps running as Killian and my mother catch up to us. 

“Good kill, love.” Killian says, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning down to kiss me. 

“Thanks, but that was all my father. He found him for us.” I turn, still in Killian’s embrace, to watch them. “Good thing too, because the baby wants elk for dinner. I’m starving.” I see Killian and my father nod to each other, and we all feast that night on slow roasted elk, which I quickly learn Liam loves above all foods.  
=== 

I’m dressed and ready by dawn. As quietly as possible, I move around the room, packing books in large chests and sorting outfits to keep. My maids carry the large chests to the throne room and head down to grab bolts of fabric for new dresses. Lord knows I’m going to be needing more in the next few weeks. As I finish packing my books, Killian groans and rolls over.

“You know, love, the Dark One version of sleeping is way better than normally sleeping. It allows time for more pleasurable activities with one’s wife.” I walk over, bending down to brush a lock of dark hair on his forehead   
and kiss him. “And I just learned how to do something rather spectacular.”

“And just what would that be?” I ask quietly. He reaches up and touches the collar of my dress. As soon as his fingers brush the fabric, the entire garment disappears. Killian grabs me and pulls me onto the bed. “Killian! I look like a whale!”

“You didn’t seem to care last night. And I do believe we broke a record for the most times in a few hour period.” He says, smiling. 

“The baby has cravings, and so do I. The baby just happens to crave food, while I crave my husband.”

“Well, then, I am your most willing subject. Come on, princess, let’s see what you’ve got.” I flash him a wicked grin.

“Do your worst, pirate.” Killian wraps his leg around mine and flips us.

“I fully intend to.”

=== 

When we finally do leave our chambers that afternoon, I drag Killian up to the third floor. As I pack up my magical things, he looks around, occasionally asking questions while he waits for me to finish. When he’s looking at   
some ingredients in a cabinet, I carefully release my magic. Slowly its black tendrils sneak across the floor and wrap around Killian’s ankles. He must have sensed it, because his magic wraps around mine, testing its limits. 

“You’ve been practicing a lot, I see.” The tips of Killian’s ears turn red with embarrassment. “I like it. Now, push me away before I knock you on your ass.”

“Are you sure, love, I don’t want to hurt you or Liam?” He seems very worried.

“Killian, we’re fine. I know you think your magic is a bit out of control, but I’ve had centuries to master my magic. Yours needs to be tested and manipulated. So, come on, push me away.” I can see Killian trying to concentrate but I quickly stop him. “Hey! No!” He looks up, confused.

“No what?”

“Your magic may be controlled by your emotions, but not hate.”

“Then what controls it?” He asks, frustrated.

“The same way mine is now. By love. True Love.” He looks up at me. “Think about how much you love me… how much you love Liam. Channel that. Push me away, and don’t be gentle… because Mallory won’t be.” He nods and his magic changes color, from its original inky black to a cobalt blue. Quick as an asp, his magic grabs mine and twists it. Surprisingly, it’s extremely powerful, but I send a third tendril while he’s not looking aimed directly for his heart. Killian only glances at it before a shield of blue goes up. My magic hits it, full force, and nothing happens. Killian uses the opportunity to propel the shield forward, slamming my magic back. I retreat. “Killian! That was amazing!” He blushes again from the praise. 

“It didn’t feel hard. I thought it was supposed to.” I ponder this for a moment as the realization sets in.

“Of course. Your magic must balance out mine.” Killian quirks an eyebrow up.

“Balance out yours? How?” 

“My magic is strongest as an offensive, but yours seems to be its strongest when its defending. You still have the same abilities as me, but your strongest magic is barriers. That tendril of magic I sent at your heart would have had Mallory out for at least a week, because hers is offensive like mine. But you were able to detect it and shield yourself from it in time. It’s incredible.” I walk up to him. “You are incredible.”

“Well, I guess I’ll finally be able to be useful. Does that mean we can move ahead with your plan now? I thought I heard a rumor that we have some things to obliterate. I would very much like to try out the offensive part of my magic.” I smile. 

“You had me at obliterate.” He smiles down at me.

“We are quite the couple, aren’t we my love?”

“Oh, they have no idea.” I say and teleport us outside the castle. I step back and sweep my arm to point to the council area. 

“We’re get to destroy that? But won’t that anger Mallory further?” 

“That’s the point. The angrier Mallory gets, the more careless she gets. She’ll want to tear us limb from limb, but it will be hard to do while we’re digging a tunnel and fighting her above ground. By the time she realizes the   
plan, we’ll have Excalibur… hopefully.” Killian nods and hand-in-hand, we walk to the council area. I let go of Killian’s hand and raise mine. He mimics me as I say,

“Now think again of our love, and how there is a threat to us. Get rid of the threat. Let’s officially start the war, my love.” Without warning, Killian’s magic shoots out. I let mine go as well and we watch as the blue and black reach the council area. The chairs are thrown everywhere, shattering before they hit the ground. Our magic wraps around the large council table, over and over again as a few more tendrils trail down to the floor and wrap around the slightly raised area. I look at Killian. It takes him a moment, but eventually he looks at me questioningly. I nod to him. “For Liam. For our future.” I say.

“For our son. For us.” Killian says and we turn back just in time to see the council area explode… literally. Our magic rips back to us and Killian puts a protective bubble around us as we watch everything go up at least fifty feet, before plunging back down and shattering into billions of pieces. I can see figures at the walls of both castles, looking at where the council area just was. Killian and I are in the center of the now flat field, in a transparent blue bubble.

“That was my wedding gift to you. What do you think?” I ask.

“I think, love, that while we are the center of attention, I might as well take this opportunity to show the world how much I love you.” He says and dips me low. Our lips meet, for who knows how long, as ash and chunks of marble continue to rain down around us. “Thank you, Emma. This is so far the best gift, besides our son and your love, that you have given me. I love you.”

“I love you too.” I say and our lips meet once again.


	9. The Battlefield

“Love, you need to stay here.”

“I’m coming with you! I’m a Dark One. We can do this together. Mallory might think it’s suspicious if I’m not there.” I argue. 

“Your pregnant with our child, Emma. If Mallory fights you with Excalibur, she could kill the both of you, and there’s no way in hell I’m letting that happen.” Killian argues back. He walks over, pressing a kiss to my forehead. “I’m sorry.” And before I can blink, his magic cuffs me to the chair. 

“Are you kidding me!” I shout at him as he walks away. I can see he’s torn, but Killian is not willing to risk Liam, and deep down I know he’s right… ish. This morning, after Killian and I had destroyed the council area, a war horn had sounded from Mallory’s castle and a siege had begun. The castle walls had secretly been enchanted with deadly magic a few days ago, so any soldiers who managed to make it past my archers were simply pulled into the wall and suffocated to death. Still, our army hasn’t pushed Mallory’s back to the middle. Frustrated, I sit down. I test the bond. It’s strong, but as I look over, I see one of my magic chests. I don’t want to waste a good portion of my magic breaking the chain, so I dig through until I find a few ingredients. Carefully, I mix and throw them at the chain, severing it instantly. “Well, that was pretty easy.” But I look out the window and see my army start to fall back. 

I turn and run to the doors. If I can just get down to the gate… I stop short as I see both of my parents guarding the door. Turning, they both seem surprised at my escape. “Really? Killian has you guarding the door too?”

“Emma, you need- “

“Get out of my way. Now.” I growl. 

“Killian’s right! You need to stay put and- “

“And what? Twiddle my thumbs while we’re losing! When I’m the only person that can save us? I think not. Get the hell out of my way, I need to do this.” Both my parents look at each other. “I can blast the two of you away and make sure you’re unconscious, but that would mean using more of my depleted magic that can save us, so make a decision.” Finally, they take a few steps back.

“Fine, go, but don’t think we won’t be having a stern conversation about this when you get back.” My father says.

“Lecturing your over 600-year-old daughter over saving your asses? Yeah, I’m shaking in my boots.” With that, I leave them and run (as fast as a pregnant woman can run) down to the gates. My guards see me immediately.

“Your majesty, it’s too late. They can’t hold the line and push the Light One’s army back. Even your husband’s magic is faltering.” I chuckle.

“That would be because he’s too distracted with worrying if I’ve escaped our chambers or not. If you get me my horse, I can save us.” Within a few minutes my horse is brought to be, saddled and ready. I climb on. “Where is my husband?” The guard comes beside me and points to the middle, where the cobalt magic is coming from to protect as many soldiers as possible. I nod and kick my horse into a run. I charge directly for Killian, as fast as the horse will allow. Taking a deep breath, I shout:

“Killian! Duck! Everyone down!” Killian looks back and sees me with panic in his eyes while the rest of the army ducks without hesitation. I hold both my hands out and Killian ducks as well. “This is going to suck.” I say to myself as I let every ounce of my magic leave my body in large black spirals of magic. I hear screaming and look up to see my magic spiraling through as many of Mallory’s soldiers as possible. I click my heals and the horse comes to a stop as I feel Mallory’s magic finally come up to meet mine. I let out a scream as it starts to strangle mine, twisting and contorting it. And then suddenly, Mallory’s magic is gone. I look up and see Killian’s blue shield up, protecting me and allowing small holes for my dark magic to go through and continue to fight Mallory’s army. Slowly, my army starts to move forward again, pushing Mallory’s forces back to the center of the field. I don’t know if it takes a few minutes or hours but as my vision goes blurry, I see Killian’s shield fade so the two armies can meet. My magic took out many of them, but there is still a good-sized force left. 

All of a sudden, a war horn sounds again and Mallory’s army moves back a step as a white shield goes up between us. Everyone is forced to stop fighting… for now. Mallory won’t be able to keep that shield up forever, but I’m assuming that she has help. 

“Emma!” Killian is running toward me as my army stays still, in case it’s a trick. I give him a weak smile as I try to dismount. I manage to get my leg over and step down on the field with one foot before I collapse. Right before   
I hit the ground, I feel Killian’s arms catch me and carefully lay me down. His hand is on my cheek and I think he’s shouting for help as I black out. 

==== 

“How is she like this!” I hear Killian say, but I’m too weak to open my eyes. 

“I don’t know. When we saw her fight before, she never seemed to burnout. The baby must be draining her more than she thought.” My mother says, sounding worried.

“Are you saying that our son is going to have magic too?”

“I believe so. Emma is the product of True Love and has magic. I don’t see how it would be any different for Liam because of yours and Emma’s True Love.”

“But the more pressing question is: will Emma be able to defeat Mallory like this? I’ve never seen Mallory burn out either.” 

“She has to, mate. Every magic user has limited power. I felt like I was circling the drain too with my magic, but Emma… she expelled all of it. Every last drop. I saw her and… it was everywhere. Hopefully this plan will take long enough for Liam to be born, so Emma can have her full powers back.” Killian says. 

“She’s not due for a few more months! How are we going to drag this out that long?” My mother whispers.

“We’re not.” All three heads turn to me. “Killian… get my chest from behind the vanity.” Without blinking, Killian rushes over to my bed and kisses my knuckles, while also using his magic to lift the chest and bring it to me. He buries his face by my leg as I stroke his dark hair. 

“I thought something terrible had happened to you. I thought that Mallory- “

“Shh shh. I’m okay. I just… used everything up, and your son keeps taking more and more magic for himself. Greedy pirate.” I hear my father huff at the word “pirate.” 

“Oh, so now he’s my son?” I give him a smile as he lifts his head up.

“Yes, when Liam annoys me, he’s yours and yours alone.” With that, I dig through the chest and start pouring ingredients in an empty container.

“Emma? What are you doing?” My mother asks. 

“What is necessary. We don’t have months. Mallory is too impatient to wait that long, but I have a way that will give us a week at the most. By then I can be at my strongest.”

“But how? Liam is taking your magic. You can’t be at your strongest while your still pregnant.” My mother argues.

“So, then we’re going to have to make me un-pregnant.” I say simply. My parents’ eyes are now as big as saucers. “I’m going to speed up my pregnancy. I read about it in the Dark One book. It’s only happened once, but the   
potion will speed my pregnancy up to about thirty-nine weeks. Not quite to my due date because I’m immortal, but it will give us a better timeline.”

“But Mallory will know of your plans the minute you step back on that battlefield with a nine-month pregnant belly.” I consider this.

“Tomorrow. After the second battle. Mallory will need to see me there, so she’s not suspicious and so that she doesn’t know how weak I am right now. But after, I’m taking the potion.”

“Are you sure, love?” Killian asks. I look down at him.

“Yes. I need Liam out of me. Because if I can’t defeat Mallory… I… I want you to take our son far away from here.”

“I won’t leave you, Emma!”

“You won’t have to unless I’m killed. My parents will take care of Liam while we fight Mallory, but if I know that we can’t win, I will teleport you back to him, and the four of you will need to leave immediately.” Tears start falling down my cheeks. “I don’t want to leave you either, but I won’t have Mallory take my son. You are his father and you must protect him at all costs.”

“I know, love. But please, stop talking like your already dead. Your magic is powered by our love now, surely that will help us.” I squeeze his hand.

“I hope so.”


	10. Scars

I hear clicking sounds as the blacksmith attaches armor to my wings, making sure I do a test flap before heading out. It was right after lunch when the war horn started blowing again, but this time it was from my army. I told everyone that there had to be a second battle tomorrow, so that the workers who are only a few yards from the supposed unprotected wall will be able to finish without any interference. I was surprised yesterday afternoon after announcing my plan that seven dwarves showed up at my back gate with my parents coming out to meet and let them in. Before then, my guards had been working day and night, but had only gotten to the middle of the field. By this morning, the dwarves had come to us during breakfast and told us that the tunnel was almost complete. So, Killian and I made the decision to have another fight to ensure Mallory’s complete distraction. I asked the dwarves to leave the wall when they got to it, so that I could safely tear it down when the time is right.

At Killian’s insistence, I am fitted for a breastplate that fits around my growing belly. Even a magical sword will have trouble going through armor. After the breastplate, I am brought two thin and slightly curved swords. Killian and I sparred this morning, and I quickly realized that two regular swords would probably fare better than one against Excalibur, especially since Mallory is the only one right now that can deliver a killing blow. I test the movement in my new armor, and everything seems perfect. Now, it’s time to put it to use. At the castle gates, Killian and I mount two identical coal black horses and about a minute after my army charges to the middle of the field, we spur the horses and go to them. As we gallop closer, I see Mallory on a pure white horse, Excalibur in hand. As our armies clash together, Killian and I urge our horses to run faster and jump over the fallen soldiers. We make sure to stop our horses a few yards after landing, as Mallory pulls up short a few yards from us. 

“Well, if it isn’t the Dark Ones. I was hoping for this.”

“You were hoping for your own death? That’s rather surprising.” I say in an even voice. 

“It was bold of you to come over to my side, but not smart.” I chuckle at her remark and dismount my horse. 

“Care to dance, Mallory? The old-fashioned way.” I draw my swords. 

“I was hoping you’d say that. But I’m afraid the pirate will have to leave. We wouldn’t want him to see his wife and unborn child brutally murdered in front of him.” Mallory lashes out to him with her magic… and is met with a strong blue shield. Her magic persists, testing the limits of Killian’s power while he dismounts in one smooth motion, and walks up to the barrier of the shield.

“Are you sure you want to try and send me away, Mallory? I assure you; a threesome can be just as fun.”

“This is between Emma and I. But I see you’ve inherited some strong defensive magic. That must be why Emma keeps you around. That pretty face and your new powers make you quite the lapdog.”

“Really, Mallory? Trying to turn us against each other isn’t going to happen.” I say, raising my sword. “Now, let’s fight. I have a honeymoon to attend and a nursery to decorate.” Without warning, Mallory’s sword meets mine. I shove her off before twirling and meeting her blade again and again. She’s been practicing. 

“What the devil?” I hear Killian say. I take a few steps back to see what’s wrong. Mallory’s tendrils of magic must have traveled on the ground while we were distracted talking to her. Killian’s shield is now surrounded by white tendrils that seem to be changing the shield’s color into a very light blue. Killian bangs his hands against it but it’s no use; Mallory has trapped him in his own magic.

“He’s too busy worrying about his precious wife to see what my magic has been doing to his.” Mallory says. “How sweet. But even you have been known to say, Emma: love is weakness.” I look up at her.

“I don’t believe that anymore. In fact, I think our love is strong enough to kill you.”

“We’ll see, because I believe my hate for you is strong enough to kill you, and your precious family. After I’m finished with you and your husband, your parents will be next. And someday, that baby as well.” Without thinking, I charge at her again. I block a few of her attempts aimed for my throat, but I hear footsteps approaching and let my wings out to defend my back. I may be immortal, but Liam might not be. At the same time, my magic also carefully lets out and tries to fight Mallory’s hold on Killian’s magic. My brain seems to be in over-ride mode, trying to control my magic and wings while also fighting Mallory. I see Excalibur come down, aiming to cut me clean in half, but my two swords come up to meet it. Mallory starts to use her magic to make her stronger, and so I also have to retreat my magic fully. I see the cobalt color return to Killian’s shield, but also as Mallory turns her blade down. My two follow hers to shield my body, but she moves and I use the chance to cut her sword hand off. 

My other sword finds its way through her throat, while her other hand closes around Excalibur and slashes at me. All of a sudden, I am on the ground with blinding pain in my left leg. 

“Emma, no!” I hear Killian say as I look up to see Mallory swinging again. I put my hands in front of me and summon the last of my magic, blasting her a few yards away. Killian runs up to me and kneels beside me. Looking down, I see blood pouring out of my leg, at an alarming pace. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistle at the horses, who turn and run back to the castle. 

“Killian, you need to teleport us back.” Mallory is getting up. 

“I don’t know how.” I feel short of breath.

“Think of somewhere inside the castle… anywhere… now, imagine it in perfect detail and will your magic to take us there.” Mallory is stalking towards us as Killian puts one arm under my knees and one behind my back, and we disappear in a cloud of red smoke. We land on the cold tile of our chambers. Killian props me up against the bedpost as blood pours from my leg on to the black tiled floor. There is banging on the door and my parents burst in.

“Oh my god, Emma!” My mother says, dropping down beside me. 

“Hi… mom… how’s the battle going?” I gasp out. Killian takes off his belt and ties it over my leg. My dad runs out the door and returns a minute later with a doctor. I chuckle.

“The cut is bad. She must have nicked an artery. We have to stop the bleeding immediately.”

“Well… she used Excalibur, so you can’t stitch me up.”

“What about squid ink, love? It traps you but can it also trap wounds?” Killian asks frantically.

“Maybe… grab the black and green vials from my vanity and mix them together.” Everyone looks at me questioningly. 

“The black is the… squid ink and the green… is... something of my… creation.” I wince. Killian grabs them and pours them in a larger beaker, and then carefully brings it over to me. The doctor takes it from him and looks at me. “You just need to… pour it… on my wound… but… I need something to bite down on… until I pass out.” Killian has me sit up before climbing behind me and repositioning me between his legs, encouraging my hands to hold his hand and hook. 

“Is Liam okay?” Killian asks. I nod into his chest.

“He’s okay… my immortal body is protecting him first… Mom? Can you grab the purple vial on the night stand?” She does so immediately and gives it to my outstretched hand. I lift my shirt enough to pour the entire thing on my abdomen.

“What’s that, love?”

“Now Liam won’t be able to… hear me scream.” My mother also returns with a leather bit and sets it gently in my mouth. I nod to the doctor. I hear screaming, but it seems far off. It takes me a minute, but I realize it’s my   
own. My leg feels like it weighs a million pounds and I am thankful when I start to see black spots in my vision. I hear Killian’s soothing voice as I fade into unconsciousness. 

=== 

I feel something cool against my brow, but I don’t want to open my eyes.

“Emma?” Killian. Slowly, I open my eyes and let them adjust. My green eyes meet his piercing blue ones.

“What happened? Is Liam okay?” I reach up and wipe tears from Killian’s eyes.

“Your both fine, love. Whatever concoction you made worked. You’ll be back to normal in no time.” He looks at me for a few seconds. “You scared me.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He leans in and our foreheads press together. 

“I can’t lose you, Emma. Either of you.” I take his face in my hands.

“I’m sorry I scared you. It won’t happen again.” Killian’s eyes seem to get darker.

“Because the next time you face her- “

“Will be the Final Battle.” I reach my arm around the back of my pillow and grab the potion I made yesterday. “But to win I need Liam out. I need to do this now, so that when I’m a bit stronger we can go after Excalibur. Mallory knows it would take at least a day or two for me to die from a wound like that. We have to go tomorrow.” Killian nods. 

“Will you be okay, love?” I nod.

“Yeah. It will hurt a bit.”

“What’s your definition of ‘a bit’?” Killian asks.

“I don’t know. Can you hold me? Like you did yesterday?” Killian climbs behind me and watches as I uncork and drink the potion. Nothing happens for a moment, but then I feel it. Killian senses my body tense and offers me his hook and hand again. There is pain again, but it’s not nearly as bad as what I went through yesterday. Every time I inhale my belly grows slightly. Killian, my wonderful husband, whispers in my ear about how great I’m doing and that it’s almost over. It only takes a few minutes and when I look down, a large nine-month belly is all I see. Then I see something.

“Killian? Look.” He follows my line of sight to the top of my belly, which has a foot print sticking out of it. 

“Is that- “

“Liam’s little foot? Yes.” I smile and he leans down to kiss me. Carefully I touch it and am met with a strong kick. “Woah.” It feels weird. Then, it seems that Liam is awake because he continues to kick. Killian chuckles as our hands and hook rest above my belly, feeling every movement of our son. Killian’s hand leaves mine and starts massaging my belly.

“Liam, give your mom a break, okay? She’s had a tough twelve hours.” And just like that, the kicking stops. 

“Who would have thought the great Captain Hook would be a baby whisperer?” I laugh and the tips of Killian’s ears turn red with embarrassment. 

=== 

Around lunch, I want to get up and move around a little. Killian reluctantly agrees and helps me get up and over to a chair by the fireplace. I unwrap my bandages to reveal a thin, slightly raised, white scar. 

“Wow. That potion did do wonders.” I then ask Killian to help me into something more comfortable than my completely ruined pants and shirt. Of course, he selects a nightgown that’s the color of my eyes and thankfully accommodates my new belly size. I slip it on and he helps me back to the chair. As I gaze at the fireplace, he grabs a chair and sits on my right, so he can use his right hand to feel Liam moving around.

“He’s going to be a wild one, Swan.”

“Of course. He is half pirate.”

“And his mother is both a princess and a Dark One.”

“I’m only a princess in certain realms.” I throw back. 

“You’re my princess. Always. I love you, Emma, more than you’ll ever know.”

“I love you too, Killian. More than anything.”

“Except Liam, of course.”

“You both have equal parts of my love.” Before he can reply, my parents come in. It takes them a moment of staring at our bed to realize I’m not there.

“Emma?!” My mother calls.

“Mom? Dad?” They both turn to look at Killian and I. My mother’s eyes almost pop out when she sees my stomach. 

“You did it.” It’s more of a statement than a question.

“Yes. We did. And now we’re having a bit of quiet time before we have to go get Excalibur. Liam has been kicking up a storm.” I wave my hand and two more chairs appear. “Come sit with us.” My parents can’t help but smile as they sit across from us, not missing the way Killian’s hand is roaming over my stomach, trying to find where Liam will strike next. 

“How are you feeling?” My mother asks. I nod.

“Fine, actually. Killian has been taking great care of me. I have a thin scar on my leg, but it isn’t the first. And Liam is excited to meet us, but we still have about a week until he gets here.” 

“May I?” My mother gestures to my belly.

“Of course.” She comes over and Killian points to where Liam was making his last assault. She doesn’t have to wait long before Liam kicks a few times against her hand. I smile and whisper to Liam. “That’s your grandma.” I   
look up as my mother sits back down with an awestruck look on her face. “Dad? Do you want to feel Liam?” My father stands up quietly and Killian does the same thing for him, a new bond of respect between them. My father’s face lights up when Liam kicks him. “And that’s your grandpa.” 

“Thank you.” My father says to Killian.

“For what, mate?”

“For taking care of my daughter when we weren’t there, and for still being here for her. I am proud to call you my son.” Killian smirks and lifts an eyebrow. “In-law.” We all laugh and eat lunch in our chairs, taking about the new castle, plans for the nursery, and someday, more little Jones children. I look around and realize that this is one of the happiest moments of my long life.


	11. The Siege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter (not for any reason other than there wasn't much for this chapter in the outline), but I'm finishing this entire fanfiction this week! I want to post the last chapter on Saturday, May 2nd because that's the day I posted the first chapter of the first book and I thought that would be special!

“Emma, love, wait!” Killian says as I burst through the doors. We just finalized our plan for getting Excalibur, but now I just feel nauseous and worried. “Emma!” Killian jogs up beside me as I head for our chambers, tears making their way down my cheeks. When he catches up and sees my state, he simply picks me up and carries me the rest of the way, laying me gently down on our bed and crawling in. Killian simply holds me as I cry and when my parents inquire after me, he simply goes to the door and tells them I am resting. It feels like hours before I stop crying and say,

“Killian? I’m hungry.” A smile graces his face as he teleports to the kitchens, coming back a moment later with all my favorites. We share our meal on the bed, waiting for me to speak as he massages my back, patient as always. “I don’t want to die.” Killian’s hand stops. “I mean… I don’t want to leave you and Liam. Leaving you to deal with her. It scares me. We just started building a new life together, with my parents and a kid, but what if it isn’t enough? What if all the sins I’ve committed are too great for there to be any redemption?” Killian restarts messaging my back.

“If I’ve learned anything from my centuries of watching other people get their happy endings, it’s that no matter what they’ve done, there is always a path to redemption. We’ve both done things, Emma… terrible things to innocent people, but wallowing in the past won’t change anything. We need to focus on the future. We need to raise Liam differently than we were. Better. Teach him how not to become like us. I know you’re still not convinced that this war is justified, that it’s a feud between you and Mallory and nothing more. But, Emma, I’ve seen light magic and good people… and Mallory isn’t one of them. Her reasons are personal, but that’s okay, because you have a secret weapon.”

“What’s that? You?” I ask, stroking his cheek. He shakes his head.

“No. It’s the fact that now we are trying to change. We’ve both hit our darkest points, but now we can get back on the side of good. There is a prophecy in the Dark One book, which says that one day, there will be a being able control the darkness once and for all. Emma, that could be you. That could be us. We’re trying to be better for Liam. We’ve built another home far away from here, a place where we can start over. Mallory may be the Light One, but that darkness she carries in her heart that’s directed towards you, it might help us destroy her.” I bolt up.

“That’s it!”

“What is, love?”

“That’s how I’ll defeat her. Showing her the hate in her heart for me will weaken her, because Light Ones are supposed to be above that kind of thing. While our love makes me stronger, her festering hate will be her undoing. What do you think?”

“I think, love, that you are bloody brilliant!” Killian leans over and kisses me.

=== 

It seems like we sit on our bed for hours before I hear Grumpy shout, “We’re under siege!” Rolling my eyes, I carefully get up and wordlessly Killian follows me to the third floor. 

“What are we doing up here, love?” Killian asks as I start rummaging through the almost packed chests. 

“Well we can’t just take Excalibur, we have to let Mallory believe she still has it.” I go to my desk and pull out a fake copy of Excalibur I had made a few days ago. I helped the blacksmith with all the intricate details, so it looks exactly like the original. I go over to a nearby table and start mixing the gathered ingredients. “We need an enchantment. I have a spell that will call to Mallory like the original does and seem like Excalibur. We just need to sneak in and- “

“Switch the swords.” Killian finishes. “I told you, Swan: you’re bloody brilliant.” I feel myself blush at the praise as I dump the finished potion on top. “Are you sure she won’t notice the difference?”

“Nope. It will feel a bit different, but if we’re attacking her castle, she probably won’t notice or will blame it on her magic.” Killian nods and I take a deep breath. “Okay, let’s go get Excalibur.”


	12. Liam

“When we get back, everyone needs to fall back.” I announce as Killian and I get ready.

“But what if we’re about to win? We can take over the castle!” My parents argue.

“If we’re about to win, Mallory will want to finish this once and for all. She’ll need a day or two to get to her full strength. My spies have been tracking Mallory’s informants. They are double checking a few people, but they think they have the mole. When we return, I have a plan. We have two days until the Final Battle… let’s not ruin the plan because of impatience.” Everyone nods their understanding. 

“Your mother and I will be on the battlefield but signal us when you return, and we’ll make sure everyone retreats.” My father says. 

“Alright.” I say and turn to Killian. “You ready?”

“Always, love.”

“Then let’s go. We have a sword to steal.” Killian and I make our way down to where Grumpy is waiting for us. He hands Killian a torch and opens the secret door to the tunnel for us. 

“It goes straight to the stone wall, just like you asked.” He says.

“Thank you.” I return and head in first. The darkness almost seems like a friend as Killian and I walk at a brisk pace. We stay silent. The dwarves warned us they were unsure of how far underground we were. We don’t even need our immortal hearing to know the battle is fully underway above us. We continue on until we don’t hear anything for a few yards, which I assume is because we are under Mallory’s wall. Then, there seems to be a few fights breaking out as we walk on. Some of my soldiers must have breached Mallory’s defenses. This plan might actually work. 

“Emma, look.” Killian says and I look straight ahead. Just a few feet away from us is the stone wall. I smile and walk up to it. I place my hand next to it, but I don’t touch it until I’m sure there isn’t a defensive spell or trap waiting for us. There’s nothing. I also reach out with my magic and see if there is anyone on the other side. Nothing.

“Okay.” I put my hand on the wall and my magic cuts a hole around it, big enough for Killian and me to crouch through. Killian leaves his torch at the entrance and we walk carefully down the hall, not making a sound, while my magic uses glamour on the hole. Quickly, we take a staircase down to what looks like Mallory’s dungeons and follow my father’s instructions, pausing only to blend in with the shadows as guards run by to get supplies. The staircase seems to go on forever but using my magic will surely trigger Mallory’s system and our plan will be ruined. Finally, we come to the very bottom, where an iron door with at least fifty locks resides. 

“Great. What now?” Killian whispers. I put my hand on the door and call to it in my head. "I am Mallory. Let me in. I want to see it." What’s worse? It whispers back: "No, you’re not." Killian and I look at each other. “Try again, love. Tell it who you are now… who you will become.” I nod. "I’m an owner of this sword. I am a wife, soon to be a mother, and someday I hope to be worthy of wielding the power I hold." The door seems to pause. "You are Emma Swan. A Dark One. Soon to be a mother to a baby boy. And you tell the truth, you have the potential to be worthy of controlling the darkness forever." And just like that, the door swings open. “Told you.” Killian smirks at me. I roll my eyes and walk into the room, with Killian just outside making sure Mallory doesn’t come down here. I hear the voices as I walk over and take the sword off a stone table, quickly switching it with the fake Excalibur I made earlier. I sheath Excalibur and we start our ascent back up the long staircase. When we finally reach the door, no one has breached the glamour and it’s easy to put the stone back in place. Killian takes my hand and leads me back through the tunnel, with him going first holding the torch. I can see the light at the end when I feel my stomach start to cramp. At first, I think it’s dehydration, which my doctors had been warning me about for days. But as we are only a few yards away from the exit into my castle, I feel my pants get soaked.

“Killian?” 

“Love? What is it?” Killian asks as I stop moving.

“My water broke.” Killian’s face is like stone for a moment before he regains his composure. 

“I guess Liam wants to make his appearance sooner than we thought.” I smile and then promptly double over as a contraction hits. We wait until it’s over and then hurry out the rest of the way, climbing out where Grumpy is   
waiting for us. 

“I have to signal my parents.”

“I’ll do it, love. Right now, I’m more concerned about you.” Killian says, picking me up as if I weigh nothing and striding up the staircase to our chambers. He sets me gently on the bed and goes out to the balcony, where he conjures up a large flame and throws it up twice. Just like that, my soldiers start retreating. Killian comes back but disappears in the bathroom for a moment before coming back out with a basin and washcloth. One of my maids comes in and he calmly tells her to secretly find my doctor and bring him up. Once she leaves, he comes over beside me and starts dabbing my face with the cool cloth.

“Oh, Killian. That feels amazing.” He leans down to kiss me.

“You are amazing, love.” I unbuckle my sword belt and give it to Killian.

“Take it. Just in case Mallory finds out I’m in labor.” Killian buckles the belt to his side just as my parents barge in. My mother rushes over to me.

“Emma! Are you okay? Your maid came and told us to come see you, but we didn’t understand why. Did you get Excalibur?”

“Yes, we did, but on our way back my water broke.” 

“I thought Liam wasn’t due for a few more days?”

“We thought so too, but Liam must be impatient.” Killian replies, kissing my cheek. 

“What can we do?”

“Mallory can’t know. So go to the banquet I planned for tonight and tell them Killian and I are celebrating up here. Heavily imply how we are celebrating and that should keep everyone away from the hallway. I think he'll be here in the next few hours. Just make sure that everyone is entertained and far away from here. The doctor is on his way through the servants’ entrance and hopefully the spy doesn’t get wind of what’s going on until Liam is here. Then I’ll have at least a day to regenerate before Mallory comes.” I can hear my dad’s groan of disapproval at the announcement they'll have to make. 

“You can’t possibly fight her a day after giving birth, Emma.”

“I can because I’m immortal. Here,” I take the Dark One book from my nightstand. “I should’ve given this to you a while ago, but you can read the section on pregnancy now and the rest later. Just make sure to hide it somewhere in your chambers and give it back to me when you’re done. My mother nods and tucks the book in a bag to take back. My parents then take turns kissing my forehead before taking the servants’ entrance to their chambers to prepare for the banquet. Another contraction hits and I hold Killian’s hook instead of his hand, not wanting to break it.

“You’re doing so great, love. Liam is going to be here soon.” I smile at him when the pain passes.

“Thank goodness, because I’m pretty sure he’s feeling crammed in there. My immortal body hates being pregnant.”

“Would it be too much to ask for another child after Liam?”

“Nope, it wouldn’t. But I think we’ll have our hands full for a few months, so let’s halt those plans, okay? I definitely want more children with you Killian.”

“I’m sure a few more Jones’s wouldn’t hurt anyone.” I glare at him and he chuckles. “Right, sorry, one at a time.”


	13. The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, this chapter was long and very emotionally draining to write, but I did it! This chapter is six pages on my Word doc!

Hours later, I am holding Liam in my arms. He has my blonde hair, and Killian says he has his brother’s curls and the Jones’ stunning blue eyes. 

“I think he has your nose, love.” Killian whispers.

“I think so too. He’s a perfect blend of us.” I smile and look up at him. We’re laying on our bed, enjoying a quiet moment as Liam sleeps. Right after he was born, he wouldn’t stop screaming until he was in my arms. We wait an hour until I feel like having visitors. Killian takes Liam and sits in a chair by the bedside as the villains come in to congratulate us. I was a little nervous that Killian would have to get a new attachment, but it turns out he and my father had been practicing with watermelons in the kitchens for the past few weeks, figuring out how to hold the baby with one arm. Thankfully, Killian is an expert and even got my dad’s seal of approval. Liam nestles perfectly into the crook of his arm and stays sound asleep as everyone is visiting. It’s only after all the villains leave that my parents come in. 

“Mom, dad, meet your grandson, Liam.” I say as Killian transfers the baby into my mother’s arms. While my parents coo over him, Killian comes and lays down beside me.

“You did so amazing, love.” He says, wrapping his arms around me.

“So did you. You were truly a partner in this, Killian, so thank you for that. Liam is going to be so spoiled between the four of us.”

“The four of us?” My mother questions, still looking at Liam.

“We thought when this is all over, that you could move with us to the new castle. It has plenty of room and you could see Liam every day and- “

“We would love that.” My father says. Liam wakes up and blinks a few times up at his grandfather. “Looks like someone has their dad’s eyes. What’s his full name?”

“Liam David Jones. I remember you had a brother too, so we thought we could honor him. The next boy will have your name as a middle name.” I tell him.

“The next one?” My mother smirks at us.

“I told Emma I wanted a castle full of little pirates and she agreed.” My parents both light up and Liam starts crying. “I think someone is hungry.” My mother hands Liam to me and they both give Liam and I a kiss on the  
forehead before they leave. I feed Liam and tell Killian I need a Dark One nap.

“Of course, love, it has been an eventful day. Rest, we’ll be here.” Killian kisses my forehead, then my lips before taking Liam and putting him in the crib. Finally, I get some much-needed sleep. 

=== 

I rest for a few hours until Liam starts crying again, but by then Killian is asleep too. Carefully, I get out of bed and pick Liam up. The moment he’s in my arms, he stops crying.

“My little Liam.” I press a kiss to his forehead. “It seems you’ve worn both your parents out. Let’s get you changed and fed so mommy can rest more. I have a big day tomorrow.” Liam is back in his crib and I am just settling  
back on the bed when Killian groans and rolls over to face me.

“You should’ve woken me, love. You’re not supposed to be up.” I lean over and kiss him.

“The doctor cleared me to move around, but I have to rest longer. Mallory will come tomorrow; I can feel it. By now she’s heard about Liam’s birth and I need my powers back to their full strength.”

“Take mine.”

“What?” I ask, thinking I heard him wrong.

“Transfer my power to you. I’ve seen it in the book. You’ll need every last drop you can get your hands on to fight her.”

“But- “He cuts me off.

“No buts. I’ll still have enough magic to get Liam, your parents, and I to safety if something happened, but Emma, I can’t not contribute. This may be your fight, but I refuse to just stand here and not help in any way. Take my powers but leave enough if we need to escape. When you win- “Now it’s my turn to cut him off.

“If I win.” Killian takes my hand and stares at me.

“When you win, you can give them back. Deal?”

“Deal.” 

“Now get some rest, love, we have work to do tomorrow.” Killian wraps his arms around me, and we slip back into our sleep-like state, trying to gain as much power as possible. 

=== 

The next day, a storm rolls in, but everyone knows it’s not natural. Clouds blanket around the perimeter of the two castles, and the only sunlight to be seen shines down on the center of the empty field. I walk out onto the balcony with Liam, who snuggles closer to me when he sees the dark clouds.

“It’s okay, Liam. I promise nothing is going to happen to you. Your dad and I have already seen to that.” I whisper against his head and kiss him. Killian comes up behind me and wraps his arm around my waist, dropping his chin to rest on my shoulder. 

“I’m nervous.” I admit.

“I know, love, but remember what you have to fight for.” I nod and we head back in to get me ready. No one could tell that I had a baby yesterday. Any traces of leftover fat from my pregnancy are gone and there are no  
stretch marks to be found. I put my hair up in a ponytail rather than my usual bun and decline when my maid brings me my leather overlay jacket. 

“Starting today, I’m going to show everyone I’ve changed… and that includes wearing some color.” Instead I select a cobalt blue tank top to remind me of Killian and Liam, and put on simple black pants and boots that are easy to move in. Then, I mix a potion and glamour Excalibur to look like a regular sword. 

“Okay, love, ready for me?” Killian asks standing in front of me, holding out his arms in front of him. I nod and put my hands on his forearms, watching as his magic jumps up and slides over to me. I continue to take until Killian falls to his knees. 

“Killian, are you okay?!” I crouch down beside him.

“Fine, just a little… drained is all. There’s still a bit left, but I just need a minute.” I put his head on my lap and run my fingers through his ebony-colored hair for a few minutes while he catches his breath. “All right, love, I think I can stand again. How do you feel?” He glances up at me.

“Honestly? Ready to go kick some Light One ass.”

“That’s my lass.” I help him get to his feet and my parents come in. 

“Mallory is on her way to the field, and she’s making quite a show of it.” We go and glance over the balcony. Sure enough, Mallory is striding across the field, white magic pouring out all around her.

“It’s meant to be intimidating.” My father says.

“Well, it’s kind of working.” 

“Don’t let it, love. If she wants to shake your confidence, do the same. You have my power too, so use both. She’ll know what’s going on.” I nod and we return to our chambers as one of my guards knocks and comes in.

“Dark One, your presence has been requested.”

“Yeah, well, Mallory can wait a few more minutes. I’ll be down shortly.” He nods and leaves. I turn to my parents.

“You know the plan if something goes wrong?” They both nod. “Take care of Liam.” I say and pull them both into a hug. They immediately wrap their arms around me.

“Be careful, Emma, and know that we love you.” My mother says into my hair.

“I know. I love you guys too.” I pull back and take Liam out of his crib. “Oh Liam, we only got so much time together. Be good for your dad and grandparents if they have to take you away… and know that I love you with all my heart.” I whisper to him and kiss his forehead, feeling the tears coming on. My mother comes over and I place him into her arms. Turning to Killian I say,

“Killian… I’m not… much of a goodbye kiss person… but maybe just this once.” I walk over to him and pull the lapels of his jacket until his lips meet mine. After, our foreheads rest together.

“I love you, Emma. Kill that bitch and come home to me. Please. Liam and I can’t live without you. Believe that our love is strong enough to kill her, and don’t give up.”

“I love you too. Goodbye, Killian.” I say quietly and back up. I wipe the tears from my eyes, grab Excalibur, and disappear in a cloud of black smoke, reappearing outside my castle gates. I allow my powers, intermingled with Killian’s, out. It spirals up and spreads out behind me, but never leaves me. I need as much strength as I can get. We’ve drawn quite the crowd. Realm leaders and common people alike, hoping to see the Final Battle. I look back and see my parents, Killian, and Liam in Killian’s arms on my balcony, watching me. I take a deep breath, commit the sight to memory, and turn around. Mallory is already waiting on what looks like a large circle made of stone. As soon as I step in, a shield of silver magic covers us like a dome. My power taps it, discovering that only one person can leave. The victor. 

“Dark One. You’re looking well. How’s that little bundle of evil doing? Is he going to watch his mother die in front of him?” Mallory smirks. 

“He’s fine. And he won’t be witnessing my death if I have anything to say about it.” Mallory points her Excalibur at me. 

“Well, killing me might be a problem without the right weapon.” I give her my wicked smile.

“We’ll see.” And without warning I lunge for her. She blocks my first blow and releases her magic. Without thinking, my magic is also released and spirals towards Mallory’s. She turns our swords the same way she did when my leg was cut, but this time I have a better plan. I let the swords angle down and then with as much force as I can muster, I shove my shoulder into her, causing us to break up and Mallory to lose her balance a bit. I come at her again and swing my sword down on her, but she meets it and we continue to constantly meet each other’s blows. I back up a step as she swings her sword to the side in a wide arc, as if to take my head off, but I lean back so the blade misses me by centimeters. Rising back up, I kick Mallory square in the chest. She falls but tucks and rolls back before my sword can reach her. As she’s getting up, I swing again and cut into her hand, making her sword fall to the ground. Mallory looks down and sees the blood welling up.

“How?” She looks at the sword I’m holding, which of its own volition turns back into Excalibur. “No! It can’t be!” 

“Maybe you’re not as smart as you like to think, Mallory. I stole it from right under your nose.” I say and raise my arm, pointing it at her.

“Well, Emma, it seems that you might have won.” And just like that, the Apprentice appears inside the circle and cuts my sword hand clean off. Before I can think, the Apprentice slides Excalibur over to Mallory and disappears again. “Now that is called a loophole. Oh, Emma, I’m so sorry it had to end this way.” Her smile says otherwise. And as I stand up with my hand reattached, ready to fight with my bare hands if need be, Mallory runs me through. My muscles clench against Excalibur involuntary, making it hurt even more. I feel Mallory’s hand touch my stomach with the hilt, so Excalibur must have gone right through. “I guess this is how it ends, Dark One. I’ll make the finishing blow quick; I promise.” Mallory whispers in my ear. She rips the blade out and immediately I fall to my knees, my hands going to my wound. I pull one hand back and see blood. Looking down, black goo seems to also been leaking out, like the stuff that Killian emerged out of when he became a Dark One. Mallory is cleaning off Excalibur, which is pointless but I’m sure it’s to draw things out. Black spots are starting to appear in my vision, and I know I’m dying. At least I got to say goodbye to Killian, Liam, and my parents. At least I have a few happy memories in my last hours. God, how I regret I’m going to miss Liam growing up. I’m going to miss his first smile, his first words, and his first steps. But Killian will be there, at least, and my parents. They will take care of Liam. They will be safe from Mallory. 

“Ready to die, Dark One?” Mallory purrs at me. I raise my head.

“Just… do it.” I gasp out.

“Emma no!” I turn and see Killian banging on the shield. Tears start falling down my cheeks and I see Excalibur coming down on me. “No!” It’s Killian’s broken plea that makes my hand fly up and suddenly, Mallory is flying back and hitting the shield with a force that shakes the ground. I look down at my hand and see golden magic. The darkness that had been leaking out stops and both of my hands start glowing with gold. 

“What the?” I gasp out. Then I feel it. My magic is changing. That’s when I finally understand Liam hadn’t been taking my magic while I was pregnant, he had been changing it. I am no longer a purely dark being, I’m a wife, a mother, a daughter. I feel my new magic spread throughout my entire body, shoving the darkness into a small corner of myself. 

“What the hell?!” Mallory is getting up slowly with pure outrage in her eyes. I get up, in plenty of pain but I have to do something. Mallory is stalking towards me quickly with Excalibur raised. “What is happening?!” In answer, I  
blast her back. 

“I’m… changing.” I smile and look up at her. I take another step towards her and blast her back again. “I’ve made an effort to change. I became a wife and a mother.” Another blast. “I’ve stopped killing innocent people.” Another blast. “I admit, I’ve still got ways to go, but I will continue to try. And my son will be good. He will learn from his parent’s mistakes because Mallory, face it, you are no better than I am.” My magic is pulsating now, filling me with energy. “Because there is no such thing as good versus evil. That’s just what we tell ourselves, so we don’t recognize our flaws. But I’ve seen the terrible things I’ve done, and I will spend whatever time I have left making up for them.” My next blast sends Mallory to the ground and I teleport behind her, knocking Excalibur out of her hand and letting it fall into my own. I can’t help but let out a sigh of relief as I hold it to her throat.

“Do it then.” Mallory’s voice is rough. 

“Oh no. I have a different idea.” I say and take a small vial and a magic cuff out of my pocket. Pouring the potion on Excalibur makes it bend until it’s able to wrap around Mallory’s wrists and I am able to put the cuff on her arm as well. I lean against the shield and carefully dip my fingers into my wound, collecting a small amount of blood to draw a symbol on the shield. Just like that, the shield shatters, thinking that one of us is dead. I push Mallory away and let her roll away a few feet before I teleport her to a cell in my dungeon, where I already had guards waiting, just in case something like this did happen. I finally feel content and lie back on the cold stone. I hear footsteps and Killian’s face appears in my vision. 

“Emma? Emma, please! No!” Killian puts my head on his lap. I look over and see my parents on our balcony holding Liam. I feel him move my hand away to see the hole Excalibur left. “We can fix this. I can fix this.” Killian mutters to himself before he holds his hand out. I reach up and take his hand.

“You can’t… you can’t help me… Killian. Excalibur’s effects… cannot be healed by magic.”

“Then we will find a way!” Killian cries, tears falling down his cheeks.

“No… Killian please. Stop.” He lets out a sob.

“Emma please don’t leave me! We won, love! We won...” 

“I know. I’ve left instructions with… my guards… Mallory is in the… dungeon. Follow them… destroy the castles… take Liam and my parents… build a new life with them… at the new castle.”

“I can’t, Emma, not without you by my side. Liam needs his mother. Please stay.” I reach up and stroke his cheek.

“I wish I could… but I can’t.”

“I don’t want to lose you.” He whispers to me.

“And I don’t want to lose you… but you’re about to. Tell Liam… tell our son… that I love him… everyday tell him. I love you, Killian… forever.” I close my eyes and feel myself slip away. I hear Killian’s broken plea and his sobs  
as the darkness spirals toward me. I don’t know where I’m going, but I’m sure it won’t be pleasant. At least Killian and Liam are safe. At least…

My eyes open and I suddenly take a deep breath. My vision is hazy, but hell shouldn’t seem so bright right? Something blocks the light and my vision readjusts. The first thing I see is blue eyes. 

“Killian?” No, why did he follow me?

“Emma!” He lifts my head and cradles me to his chest. I bat him away, ready to scream at him for being so selfish when I see my parents standing there with Liam. 

“What’s going on?” I shake my head.

“Killian… he used True Love’s kiss.” My mother says with fresh tears. I look at him and in a split second my arms are around his neck. A choked sob makes it way out of my throat. 

“You saved me.” I whisper in Killian’s ear. I can feel his breaths even out and his sobs quiet. 

“Emma, I thought I lost you.” 

“You did lose me, for a moment at least.” I pull back and his lips crash into mine. I hear a small cry and look up to see Liam. “Oh, my baby.” I get up and take him from my mother and cradle him against me. “It’s okay, Liam, mommy’s here and I don’t plan on ever leaving you again.” Killian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around Liam and me. A moment later my parents join in and we just stand there, trying to process all that just happened. 

“What now, love?” Killian asks as we pull apart.

“First, we deal with Mallory. Then, we start our happy beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final two chapters will be posted tomorrow in honor of the first day I posted the first chapter of the first book of this series!


	14. Don't Fear The Reaper

This might be the only meeting with the realm leaders that I feel comfortable attending alone. However, at the last minute, I decide to take Liam with me in his carrier strapped to my chest. Killian and my parents offer to come as well, but I decide against it. This started with me and it needs to end with me. 

“I know what they’re going to do. They want to bargain for Mallory’s life. I’ll listen, refuse, and tell them she’s to be executed. No excepts.” I say as I finish getting Liam ready. Killian nods and kisses us both before we leave. The leaders agreed to meet in the center of the field where the council area used to be, and I have archers at the ready if they try anything. I also send my parents down to the dungeons to watch over Mallory and make sure no one tries to break in while I’m distracted.

I choose to walk down to the council area instead of flying. Liam is too young for that right now. I do, however, let my magic out again as a show of strength, but this time my magic is golden. Excalibur hangs from my hip, now that Mallory is safely locked away. There are three names decorating the blade, but by tomorrow there will only be two. The realm leaders are seated at a circular makeshift oak table. There is one lone chair on my side, but I simply wave my hand and Liam’s highchair appears. When he is safely situated and has a few toys to play with, I stand up straight and wait. 

“Dark One, it seems that you have won.” The Apprentice says gruffly. I cock my head in his direction.

“It seems that I have indeed, and please, call me Emma. There isn’t any need to be so formal.”

“Fine, Emma, it seems that we underestimated you and your new powers.” 

“Many do, and most of the time it’s to their peril. But there is a reason you’ve called this meeting, so what do you want?”

“Mallory, of course. We are asking you to spare her. We don’t want Excalibur as long as your promise not to try to kill her again, and we will get her to promise you the same- “I cut him off. 

“No.”

“No? Why not?” King Arthur demands.

“Mallory will never stop trying to kill me. Even if she doesn’t have Excalibur, she can still obtain it. And if she does, she will slaughter my entire family. I may have forgiven her for what she did to me in the past, but she has a  
vendetta against me. So no, Apprentice, Mallory will be executed tomorrow and that is my final decision. You may attend but I warn you now, do not think to cross me and do something foolish, because you won’t like the result.” I can see the realm leaders are outraged and also a bit frightened. “I will be destroying both castles tomorrow after the execution. Collect your things tonight and after Mallory is dead, go back to your respective realms. I may still be the Dark One, but my family and I are moving to a new realm. A place we can raise Liam and any future children in peace. Don’t worry, I won’t trouble you again.”

“And how do we know you’ll keep your word?” I sigh and draw Excalibur. The leaders seem to jump back a bit. I hold it to my hand and cut a line through my palm. I wait for enough blood to well up before I say,

“I, Emma Swan, promise to not attack or kill any more realms, leaders, common people, or monsters unless a deal has been made for me to do so.” And I open my hand and let the blood fall on the stone. A red blast cuts through the land and I know the promise is sealed. The Apprentice starts laughing.

“Well, Dark One, it seems that now you can’t kill Mallory either. She is a realm leader in her own right.” I chuckle.

“But who says I didn’t make a deal that involves her?” The Apprentice’s face falls.

“You’re lying!”

“Am I?” I quirk a brow. “Did you really think I would make that kind of promise and not already have a plan in place to ensure her death. Tomorrow at noon, the Light One will die, and I will warn you again; do not cross me,  
because you have no idea what I am capable of when it comes to protecting my family.” And with that, I sheath Excalibur, pick up Liam, and disappear in a cloud of red smoke. 

=== 

I reappear in the dungeons where my parents and Killian are waiting for me. 

“How’d it go, love?” I hand Liam off to my mother.

“Fine. They tried to bargain for the Light One’s life, as I suspected, and I made a promise to them.”

“I felt it.” Killian says.

“Yeah.” My parents excuse themselves and take Liam upstairs to play. Killian seizes me and crashes his lips into mine. “Easy tiger, we’ve got company.”

“She can watch.” I put my hand on his chest to still him and he gives me a mock pout. 

“We can pick that up later, but I have something for you.”

“Oh?” Killian quirks a brow.

“I never got you a wedding gift.” I say, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck.

“That’s all right, Swan. Every day with you is a gift.”

“Oh, but I think you’ll like this one.”

“Alright, I’ll play. Where is it?” 

“Well, that’s just the thing. It’s not really an object. Remember when Hades wanted to speak with me alone?”

“Yes?” Mallory gets up and is pressing her face against the bars, now interested to hear about the Lord of the Underworld. 

“And remember we had made a deal? The one you asked about. Where I had to give Hades something in return for the location of Excalibur.”

“I do. I having a feeling you’re about to tell me what you promised him?”

“You would be correct.” Killian just stares at me, waiting. “I promised him Mallory’s soul. She’ll spend her eternity with him in a special torture chamber he has reserved just for her.” Mallory laughs. 

“You can’t do that, Emma. I have no unfinished business in this world.” I turn to her.

“Oh, but you do. Another advantage to having the Lord of the Underworld on your side, he tells you things. But more importantly, he told me your unfinished business: killing me. And since you’ll be dead tomorrow and I’m  
going to live forever, you will never have what you want.” Mallory’s face quickly turns to one of horror. “You’ve never fallen in love or done anything other than try to tear me down. And that is what will eat you up in the end and forever after that. So, enjoy your last day of life, because I guarantee Hades has some nasty things in store for you.” Killian smiles down at me.

“I think love, besides giving me a baby, that this is the best wedding gift ever.”

“I thought you might say that. Now, let’s go back to our chambers and pick up where we left off.”

“Aye love. You wish is my command.” Killian says as we disappear in a cloud of blue smoke. 

=== 

The next morning, I head down to the dungeons where Mallory is already sitting up, waiting for me.

“I knew you’d come.” I stop a few feet short of the bars.

“Yes, well, I wanted to see you one last time in private before I take your head off.”

“You claim you’ve changed and yet you are still going to execute me? I don’t call that changing, because I know the truth Emma, you are still as dark as you were the day you became immortal.” I chuckle.

“I never claimed to be perfect, Mallory, that’s your move. I’m just tying up a few loose ends. I don’t need you ruining my happy beginning. Enjoy your last few hours.” I turn to leave.

“You’re a monster.” Mallory says. I turn back around.

“I was, yes. Not because of my dark powers, though, but because of what I let them turn me into. I admit my flaws and now I’m going to spend the rest of my life in a new place with my family. Somewhere new where no one knows us and a place where we can start over. I am so sick of this castle and of all of your realm leaders. I may be a monster, but you are no better.”

“You won’t go through with this! Think of your son! What will he say when he learns his mother killed the Light One? Or will you spin your own narrative?”

“My son will watch from my balcony with his grandparents. I won’t have any secrets from him. His grandparents who used to work for you will tell him about you, and Killian and I will tell him our side as well. He won’t grow up oblivious to the fact that I was a terrible person, but I think he’ll understand that in killing you, I’ve saved all of us. The fact is Mallory: I would like to keep you locked away forever instead of looking over my shoulder every day for the new Light One that will take your place. But I know you and I know that one day you’ll escape, and I won’t have you harm my family. See you at noon.” And I disappear. 

=== 

At noon I stand on the stone flooring of the field. Surprisingly, all of the realm leaders show up despite the dark atmosphere. The clouds are even still dark. Killian is with me, hand-in-hook, as I wave my hand and teleport Mallory in with us. The shield goes around us once again, thinking we’re fighting another battle. I turn and see my parents on the balcony, holding Liam close. I can see his blue eyes from here, looking at me curiously. 

“Are you ready, love?” Killian asks. I nod and walk up to Mallory, who is as still as a statue. 

“Kneel.” I whisper to her.

“Make me.” I huff and throw my hand down, forcing her knees to buckle. 

“Dark One! Let her go!” The Apprentice says from behind me. “Or I’ll be forced to use this.” His wand with carved vines on it appears in his hand. “You made a promise.”

“Mallory’s soul has been promised in advance to Hades, Lord of the Underworld.” Whispers go through the crowd. “I haven’t broken my promise, but if you attack me, I will be allowed to.” He doesn’t listen and throws his magic at me, which breaks through the shield and shatters it. I hold up one finger and his magic hits a golden shield. It pounds and pounds against it but to no avail. “My magic is changing, Apprentice, and I will spare you for this little interruption.” I put up a new shield with my magic, one that would normally use up most of my power, but I haven’t felt the bottom yet. I walk back and take Excalibur from Killian, turning to face Mallory, who has tears running down her cheeks. 

“Go to hell Dark One!” Mallory screams at me.

“Maybe someday, but for now, you first. I wish we could’ve avoided this, Mallory, and I’m sorry I didn’t try harder, but you leave me with no choice.” And with that, I swing Excalibur and take Mallory’s head with one blow. I had practiced most of this morning and made sure my magic kept me strong to ensure Mallory had a quick death. A moment later, white magic tendrils pour out of her leaping against the walls of the shield until I drop it and set them free. The Apprentice watches in awe as the magic circles the crowd like one long snake, deciding who will be next. Of all the realms, though, it seemed unlikely that the new Light One would be chosen from the realm leaders. I conjure up a fireball and throw it at Mallory’s body and severed head. I shed one tear and Killian wraps his arms around me.

“You did what you had to, Emma.”

“I know. I thought I would be happy when she was gone, but now I find myself wondering what would’ve happened if we could have been friends. None of this would have happened.”

“But then you wouldn’t have met me, Emma. You wouldn’t have Liam or your parents.” I turn and bury my face in his chest.

“You’re right. I wouldn’t have felt so left out and would have never gotten that job. Still, she was my oldest acquaintance, and now we’ve learned our lesson of what not to do. Hopefully the next Light One will leave us alone.”

“I hope you’re right, love.” He hugs me tighter for a moment before he loosens his grip. “Emma!” I turn just in time to see the white tendrils grab me. They drag me away from Killian and start spinning like a tornado. Both my  
dark and gold magic bubble to the surface and join the white.

“What the hell?”

“This can’t be!” I hear from the Apprentice. My dark magic twirls around the white and in a flash, they melt together to become silver. My gold magic continues to stay the same, but twirls around the silver before they create one large tendril. I don’t move as it spirals into me, filling me with so much power I don’t know what to do with it. I lift my arms and the gold and silver shoot into the sky, removing the clouds. I turn and aim all my power at Mallory’s castle. The towers crumble and the walls fall down in large chunks. All of Mallory’s servants left this morning, not wanting to linger. I throw down my hands, staring at the gold and silver dancing on my palms.

“What’s going on?” My parents are standing next to Killian with Liam. He must have teleported them as I was destroying Mallory’s castle. Silence follows until the Apprentice speaks up.

“Emma is the Dark One… and the new Light One.”

“How?” I look up at him.

“There are forces even we cannot begin to understand. The power chose you. You have proven yourself capable of holding both good and evil, and for that, you have been chosen to keep both forever. So, there will never have to be another battle like the one between you and Mallory.” The Apprentice disappears and the realm leaders continue to stare at me in awe. Killian comes up and takes my hand, Liam is balanced on his hip.

“Well, love, it seems like we have a new happy beginning to attend. But, if you don’t mind, there is one more castle to go.” Liam gurgles and looks at my magic. I carefully touch his cheek and he squeals in delight when my  
magic seeps into his skin. I can’t help but smile. I turn and face my castle. Everything has been moved out and all the servants departed this morning after breakfast. The villains said goodbye as well and went back to their respective lands, leaving just the five of us in an empty castle. Raising my hands again, my magic spirals out and brings my towers and walls tumbling down. I put a shield up so the pieces of the castle can only fly so far. I don’t stop until the castle is nothing but a few large piles of red rock. Liam holds his arms out to me when I’m finished, and I take and cradle him to my chest. Killian comes and wraps his arms around the two of us, and I bathe our little family in golden light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be posted tonight!


	15. A Happy Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this series! I'm so sad to have to let this project go, but stay tuned for more projects in the future or request them!

A few years later…

I sit up and carefully stretch. Killian and I wore each other out (if that’s even possible) last night. It had been a while for us with everything going on and finally, we had a quiet night to ourselves. I decide that breakfast in bed, followed by some exercise (in bed) to burn off the food, is a great idea before we head to the beach. I get up and put on a black robe, stealing a glance at my sleeping, naked pirate before I head down to the kitchens. The castle, while larger than my previous one, has large chambers with kitchens and multiple bedrooms attached. Killian had gotten the idea from another land and from my parents, who thought it might be more ideal for raising a family. So, we have a kitchen a staircase away from our large bedroom. 

I head down and grab a boxed pancake mix, since after a small tour of a few realms, I had found out about pancakes. When we first came home, Liam would only eat pancakes for three days straight until we convinced him that he could have pancakes every morning for breakfast if he wanted. Shaking my head clears those memories as I start gathering ingredients and mixing everything into a bowl before pouring some of the batter into a pan on the stove. I am just scooping the last two pancakes onto a large platter when I feel Killian come up behind me and run his nose along the shell of my ear. 

“Something smells delicious.” He says.

“It’s just from a box.”

“I’m not talking about the pancakes.” I turn around and kiss him, resting one hand on his jaw and the other low on his back. I pull back and look at his blue depths.

“What?” He asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

“I’m just… happy. It still surprises me sometimes.”

“Aye, love, me too.” And we lean into each other for another kiss. What started out as a steamy teenage make out is quickly progressing unless I shut this down now. But pancakes versus Killian and I christening the kitchen island… Killian wins every single damn time. 

“To hell with the pancakes.” I say, pushing him back to sit on the island as I stand between his legs. I start unbuttoning his shirt while he finds the belt that holds my robe together. As he starts to pull on the belt, the door opens, and my parents walk in. 

“Oh great! You’re up!” My mom says, too busying closing the door while my dad stands there gaping like a fish.

“Mom? Dad?” I ask.

“Your parents have a key. Good to know.” Kilian mutters.

“Liam forgot his swim trunks and- “My mother turns around and sees us. “Are we interrupting something?” Killian and I answer at the same time.

“Yes.” Killian’s tone is flat and annoyed as he turns to my mother. 

“No! We were, ah, we were just making some pancakes.” Killian gets up and turns but fixes his eyes on the ceiling as my father continues to stay motionless. 

“Pancakes, right. Uh, maybe we should come back after you’ve had… pancakes.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ve lost my appetite. I have to go have a quick, embracing shower.” Killian makes to quickly walk away but I grab his wrist. 

“Give me two minutes. I think I’m in need of a shower too.” I say quietly and wink at him. He takes a pancake before he leaves, running back up the stairs. My parents make a point of looking up at the ceiling. 

“Okay, well, I’m going to have some breakfast. Are you guys hungry?” My mom runs in Liam’s bedroom and grabs the swim trunks on his dresser, coming back in record time and looping her arm through my dad’s.

“I think I’ve lost my appetite too.” My father says and turns. My mother gives me a smile, a wink, and makes a point of relocking the door before they leave. I shove two pancakes down as fast as possible and run upstairs. We take   
twenty minutes in the shower, and an hour after that is spent on our bed getting some pancake time in before our world descends back into chaos. My parents had offered to babysit for the night for Killian and I could have some alone time, but today we were instructed to be at the beach in the early afternoon. 

“Come back, love,” Killian says as I get out of bed. “We don’t have to be there for a few more minutes. Twice more, my love, please?” He pulls my arm. 

“Once more.” Killian’s face falls a bit. “Then we can continue while everyone else is eating lunch. I found a secret cove I want us to christen. We’ll have probably twenty minutes. Deal?” Killian chuckles.

“Who could resist a deal from a Dark One.” And our lips meet once again.

=== 

We teleport to the beach, but only see my mother setting up stuff with Liam playing with a few toys.

“Where are they?” I ask, walking up to her.

“I’m sure James is having a hard time. He sent me here early saying he had it under control, but I’ll go help him.” Killian walks over in his new swim trunks and starts playing with Liam. I’m too busy admiring the view of   
Killian’s bare chest to notice my mother standing behind me. “So, did you have a few pancakes?” She asks. I chuckle.

“If you must know, we had quite a few rounds of pancakes, and I promised Killian a few more while you guys are having lunch.” My mother smiles before I teleport her back to the castle. Killian runs up to me and lifts me into   
his arms. 

“Daddy! Me too!” Liam says and jumps on Killian’s back. Liam is almost five and loves the water as much as his dad. There are no signs of magic yet, but I’m sure when he’s a teenager that they’ll make their appearance. Killian runs us into the ocean and dumps me in before putting Liam on his shoulders. We play for about half an hour before I start to get worried.

“Maybe we should go check on- “Killian cuts me off.

“They are fine.” And in that moment, we hear laughter. Liam jumps off Killian and starts paddling to shore as we swim back as well. My father is carrying our toddler twin girls who squeal when they see Killian and I. Alice Margaret Jones was named after Killian’s mother and her middle name is the same as my mother’s. We all agree she is a direct copy of me with her blonde hair and forest green eyes. Her twin, Hope Kenna Jones, has my green eyes and Killian’s black hair… another perfect blend of us. My father deposits one girl to each of us while he shrugs off a backpack filled with their toys. 

“Sorry we’re late. Someone- “He looks at Alice who buries her face in the crook of Killian’s neck. “Couldn’t find her toys.”

“How’s my two princesses?” Killian asks going over to me and Hope.

“Dada!” Hope squeals as he drops a kiss on her forehead and then Alice’s. When my father gets situated, I give Hope back to him and turn to face my mother, who is holding the newest addition to the Jones family. Ian, who is   
only two months old, is an exact replica of his father. 

“And how is the newest member of the Jones family?” Killian asks walking up behind me to peer down at Ian. 

“Ian James Jones is absolutely perfect.” 

“Of course he is, look at his mother.” I blush under his gaze. 

“My wife is blushing,” Killian leans over and whispers against the shell of my ear. “Maybe the kids should have lunch early.” He waggles his eyebrows. 

“I think I like that idea.” We get everyone set up in record time and as they are eating and my mother is giving Ian his bottle, Killian and I disappear to christen that cove. We make it back in time for the three kids to start making a sandcastle with their grandpa supervising. Ian is fast asleep in my mother’s arms and Killian and I are sitting on the sand watching over everyone. Killian looks at me, and I turn my head slowly to look into his blue depths, taking his hand.

“Thank you for this beautiful family you’ve given me. I love you, Emma Swan, forever.”

“Thank you for loving me no matter what. I love you, too, Killian Jones, forever.”

And we continued our happy beginning forever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Kudos?


End file.
